Future Past
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Becca just woke up in Korea, there is just one problem. It's 1952 and she's from 200 years in the future. She's taking this chance to study this past culture while trying to figure out how to get home. But as she gets to know the people, especially one certain doctor, Becca finds that she would rather stay in the past then return to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first MASH fanfiction so I hope that you like it. This idea, as well as a couple more, have been bouncing around in my head for a few years. I'm sure there are mistakes here and there, but I hope you like it anyways. Please let me know what you think. :)**

Becca didn't know what had happened to land her here, wherever here was.

The last thing she remembered was Freddy turning on the machine and then she passed out. Now, here she was lying on the ground, staring up at a dark sky and hearing what sounded like fireworks in the distance.

She sat up slowly and was happy to find that she was still in one piece. She didn't have any pain and nothing appeared to be broken or damaged. That was lucky, she hated medical centers and refused to visit them. They were so...impersonal.

The sky was brightening as she sat there examining herself. Soon she was able to see clearly. She was surrounded by trees and lying in dirt. Next to her leg was her knapsack. She hadn't had a chance to put it down when she had seen what Freddy was up to. Wherever she was, the knapsack had traveled with her.

She picked it up and examined the contents. She didn't know where she was or how long she would be here, all she had to survive on was what was in the knapsack.

Inside she found a small box of her favorite snack, Molly Moo's Sponge Cake, with only 3 of the 8 still left. She pulled one out as she thought about it. She also saw her sheet music for Walker's Ninth Symphony, the most popular piece of classical music in 2069, that she was trying to learn to play. A history book on the region that they were conducting their experiments in. The land once called Korea, but split during the Korean War in the 1950s into basically 2 countries of North and South Korea. They, like the rest of the world, had reunited under the World Order in 2086.

She stood and examined her clothes. She hadn't had a chance to change into lab wear when she arrived and rushed to stop Freddy so she was still in one of her favorite vintage outfits. It was know as the Lara Croft look based on a popular video game in the late 20th century. It was simple enough, but very few could actually pull it off properly. Becca was in the middle somewhere, but still liked it enough to wear it.

She checked for any rips or anything that would make the clothing worthless. Luckily they were still fine, just dirty. She stood and threw her knapsack over her shoulder, finding that now that the sun had risen the heat was rising as well. She hoped that wherever she was, she was found quickly. Wherever she was, the World Order wasn't properly regulating the temperature, if they even were allowed here.

She walked out of the trees, staying cautious as she did. She was a scientist and historian, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't perceive her as a threat.

As she exited the trees she felt relief at finding herself standing on an old dirt road. She had no idea which way on it she should go, but at least she had a starting point. She moved back under the treeline hoping that the shade would cool her than being in direct sunlight. She took a deep breath and looked both ways down the road hoping to figure out which way to go.

Suddenly something zoomed past her heading to her left. She jumped at the sudden movement and moved slightly deeper into the treeline.

She watched as another went by as well. Large, olive green vehicles traveling on primitive wheels. On the side of each of the vehicles was a white square with a red cross in the center. Becca scratched her brain to remember what that meant. Red had been removed from most color schemes when scientific research brought forward information stating that red was a trigger color for anger and violence as it reminded people of blood.

If it wasn't for allowances as a scientist to archived photos and videos, Becca would never have recognized the color for what it was.

She watched as another olive green vehicle also rushed past, all going in the same direction. Becca stood, for once glad that her outfit was designed to blend into the surroundings rather than stand out. She debated heading in the opposite direction of the primitive vehicles, but she found that she just couldn't help her natural curiosity. She turned left and followed them down the road, still staying within the treeline.

She followed the winding road towards it's destination. The heat made time seem to slow down and she couldn't help the overwhelming thirst that consumed her.

Finally she stood next to a structure that couldn't have been built in the last century. The walls were wood pieces that were almost to the point of collapse. She walked around the building, listening to the people talking inside in a language she didn't recognize. The World Order required that all people learn the top 5 languages of the world at the time of connection so that there would never be a miscommunication. It had been drilled into Becca's head to learn English, Spanish, French, Chinese and Latin. There were other languages as well, but they were considered extra-curricular languages that one could learn if they so chose. Becca had also learned a couple more for fun, but she didn't use them as often and tended to be rusty at them.

She finished her walk about the building and found herself looking across the road at what could only be described as a small village.

There were people there, all rushing about, all wearing the same olive green colors as the vehicles had been that she had seen driving by earlier. It was chaos as she watched them move.

Another, unfamiliar, noise hit her senses and forced Becca to look up. There was a helicopter, something she had only see pictures of, flying through the air. There hadn't been a helicopter. In use since 2056 after they had been made obsolete by flying vehicles. In fact, all the items these people were using were obsolete. What was going on here?

She turned her back against the building, making sure to keep herself out of sight. It didn't make sense what was going on here. However, she couldn't help the feeling like this was something she had see before, read about possibly.

She pulled out the history book and opened it to the information about the Korean War. There were a lot of facts and figures that she skipped, looking for something specific, something that her mind remembered seeing before that matched what she was seeing now. Then, her eyes fell on a picture she was sure she had seen and dismissed right after the first time she glanced through this book.

There was a man working on a body lying on a table, Underneath that was the caption "Captain Martin Warson operates on wounded soldier at M*A*S*H 8063rd in Korea."

There was a whole section dedicated to Mobile Army Surgical Hospitals and Becca took a minute to review it. There was lots of information about the set up and the way they were run, what they did exactly and how many there were. There was even a chart listing the survival rates from each unit during the war. The one at the top of all the lists was M*A*S*H 4077th, there was even a picture of Colonel Potter, who ran the unit during the last year of the war.

She put her book back in her knapsack and looked back at the facility. There was almost no one outside now, only a few left checking on something lying on the ground. She tossed her knapsack back over her shoulder and stood. Maybe this was a re-enactment or something and she would be able to get home.

She walked up towards the facility and found her eyes drawn up to a large wooden sign. "M*A*S*H 4077th Best Care Anywhere."

Becca blinked and read the sign again. This had to be a re-enactment. Any other possibility was crazy and terrified her and she wasn't going to contemplate it.

She walked slowly around, looking at the tents that were set up. There were signs indicating which one each tent was supposed to represent. The detail was exact and in all her times studying history never had she come across a group of performers so dedicated to authenticity.

It made her wish she had brought her memory chip with her so she could make some recordings to take home.

She took a deep breath and smelled food. She turned and looked up at a tent labeled as "Officer's Mess." She stepped inside. It was quiet, but she could still smell food. She walked up to a counter that had lids covering pans on it. She looked around and found that she was still all alone here. She lifted a lid and saw something that smelled delicious underneath. She opened another and found a different delicious smell. She hadn't known that food could smell so good. She usually had a food tablet twice a day and continued working, in fact most people in her field did the same thing. Very few people actually ate real food anymore when food tablets were so efficient.

She grabbed a tray and loaded it up with some food. The Molly Moo's had only taken her so far and she was starving. She recovered the food and then served herself whatever that dark liquid was in the tall silver pot before taking a seat.

She didn't know what these foods were, only that they were different colors, each one giving her a new experience with food she had never had before.

The white colored food looked mushy, but tasted creamy. The dark slab looked slimy but had a rich flavor. The green stuff just look weird, but it was good too. There was even this orange thing that tasted different than she had expected. The dark liquid wasn't sweet like she had thought, but very bitter. Becca found she cared very little for that.

As she ate Becca never noticed how much time actually passed and didn't notice as others came into the tent as well, or that she was drawing attention to herself. It wasn't until a body sat in front of her that Becca bothered to stop eating and look up, her eyes widening in shock.

The man sitting before her was an older man, with white hair poking out underneath a dark green hat. He was wearing the same color green on his clothes as well and his eyes were focused on her.

Becca blinked as she suddenly realized just who was sitting in front of her.

"Hello there young lady, my name is..."

"Colonel Sherman Potter."

Potter raised an eyebrow at Becca but she didn't seen to notice. She looked around and found herself looking into faces that she hadn't noticed, faces that were all looking right at her in confusion. She turned back to Potter.

"What year is it?"

The man seemed a bit confused by her question but answered nonetheless. "It's 1952."

Becca felt panic overthrow her as she stared at the man. It was too authentic, too realistic. She realized that now. She should have realized that something was very wrong when she saw the helicopter. Parts weren't made for them anymore and the only working one was on display in the Smithsonian Aviation Museum. The red color on the vehicles would be impossible for anyone to come by without facing severe fines. The signs were there, she just didn't put the pieces together.

Freddy's machine didn't show glimpses of the past, it could send people back to the past. It had sent her back in time, with no way or hope of getting back home.

Becca grew light-headed before she fell backwards, passing out. The last things she registered was Potter yelling words she didn't hear and strong arms surrounding her as she fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Becca awoke slowly, realizing that she was in a place that she didn't recognize. There were things she was hearing and smelling that were unfamiliar to her. When she finally opened her eyes she saw why.

She was lying on a cot of sorts, staring at a wooden ceiling. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. There were cots lining both sides of the room with several of the cots filled up with men, most wrapped in bandages.

She looked around the room and then at her arm. There was a needle poked into her arm attached to a bottle on a pole. She looked up at the bottle and then back down to her arm.

"It's an IV. You were dehydrated which is why you fainted."

Becca looked up at the voice and found herself looking at a man in a white lab coat. He was tall, taller than Potter had been, with a bald head and firm hazel eyes fixed firmly on her.

He stood tall, his back straight. She recognized this as something that the higher ups in the World Order did, the Regency class. She was in the upper Science class so she often had to talk and associate with members of the Regency class for donations. She sat up taller and met his gaze.

"I know what an IV is, I read about them in school," she replied. The man's eyes narrowed slightly and he fixed a scowl upon his face. "What I don't know is where I am."

"This is a hospital and I am a doctor, incidentally your doctor at the moment."

She was tempted to roll her eyes at him. He may be Regency class level but he was definitely in the lower sections. Only those in Lower Regency forgot their manners and treated others so rudely. Middle and Upper Regency tended to show a bit more decorum and grace. They may not like you, but you would probably never know it.

Luckily Becca's mother was born to Upper Regency parents and had taught Becca well. She offered him a gracious smile, one that seemed to throw the man for a loop.

"Thank you so kindly for providing me that information," she said. "It is good to know that I am in such capable hands."

The man blinked, obviously confused. He hadn't been expecting this, which is why these lessons were so useful. The Middle and Upper Regency understood that if you treat anger and bitterness with kindness, chances are you would confuse the other person and you would ultimately gain what you desired in the process.

It was a lesson she used quite often and with near perfect results.

The man took a deep breath and resumed scowling at her smile. "I will inform the Colonel that you are awake now. He had a few questions for you."

"Thank you so much Dr... um..." Becca couldn't help it but she blushed slightly at the fact that she hadn't used proper manners and learned the man's name. It was a mistake she would have made early in her career but never now. The dehydration must have thrown her off. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask my doctor's name."

He turned back to her with those hazel eyes that seemed so warm in comparison to his cold demenor. "Winchester. Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester the third."

Becca smiled again. "Thank you Dr. Winchester. My name is Becca Coals. It is a pleasure to meet you."

She seemed to throw Dr. Winchester off yet again as he didn't respond to her and walked away quickly through a set of double-doors at the end of the the room.

Charles didn't know why that girl unnerved him, but she did. From the minute she passed out and he caught her in the mess tent she had messed with him.

She had looked dirty and worn out when she passed out in front of Colonel Potter. He had caught her on reflex alone. She was small in his arms, probably standing no taller than his chest when she stood, with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that was already starting to come apart. She was covered in dirt and sweat, her with sleeveless top covered in mud stains and dipping lower in the front than he had realized. Her shorts were khaki colored and only went to mid-thigh. She had socks on her feet covered with shoes that must have been white at some point but no longer were.

He had been tasked to taking her to Post-OP and hooking her into an IV. It was obvious that she was dehydrated to some degree and he hadn't complained when the Colonel made his order.

The nurses had cleaned her up a bit before they placed her in the bed. She was still in her dirty clothes, but her body had been cleaned and her hair taken down so she could lay more comfortably.

Once the dirt and grime was wiped away, Charles wasn't surprised to find that the woman was attractive. He just hadn't expected her to be that attractive.

She had long lashes, a petite nose and pouty full lips. When she had awoken he had found that her eyes were a dark green that was focused on him firmly. She had spoke to him like she had grown up in Boston society, which was ridiculous because he had never seen her before and his mother had introduced him to all the eligible women before he was forced to come to Korea.

He walked into Potter's office without bothering to knock. He knew the man was waiting on an update on the woman.

"Winchester," Potter said firmly after the man entered the room. "I'm guessing she's woken up?"

Charles nodded. "Indeed she has Colonel. She's awake and coherent."

"That's good," Potter replied before standing. "Let's go talk to this little lady and find out what she's doing here in the first place."

Charles followed the Colonel back to Post-OP. They stopped just inside and looked over at the woman, at Becca.

She was talking to a soldier in the bed next to her. Someone had acquired paper and pencil for her because she was writing things down feverishly as the two spoke. For a moment, neither Potter nor Charles moved towards here, choosing instead to just observe.

Charles couldn't believe that this was the same woman who had just been talking to him. He watched as she looked up at the soldier and smiled at him, a completely different smile that the one she had shown him The smile she had given him was a fake one, but the soldier was receiving a real smile. For a moment he was blinded by the bright openness of her smile as she talked with the soldier followed immediately by wishing that same feeling was directed at him.

Then those green eyes moved and fell on the two men watching her. He saw the moment when the smile changed. If he hadn't realized the difference before he never would have noticed it.

Potter walked over to the girl and took a seat next to her on the cot. "Now little lady, I think it's time you answered a few questions for us."

Becca looked up at Charles and then back at Potter, her smile remaining in place. "I believe I can accommodate your request, but would you also listen to one of mine beforehand?"

Potter smiled at the girl, causing her own smile to change to a real one. It baffled Charles how Potter didn't even seem to notice the difference between those smiles. Potter nodded.

"Could we have this conversation in a place with a few less ears? No offense to these lovely gentlemen and great lady nurses, but I think it would be best if I explained the situation only to you and your senior staff."

Potter looked at the girl intensely, almost as if he was trying to get a read on her. Becca's smile never faltered and eventually Potter nodded his head. "I can work with that." He pointed to Charles over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the girl. "Winchester here will look you over and remove the IV. He'll bring you to my office right after that." He lowered his hand and smiled again. "Must be quite a tale you have."

Becca nodded as the Colonel stood. Potter turned to Charles. The two started walking back to the door. "Bring her by when she is able. I'm going to have Major Hoolihan and the Padre meet in my office while you take care of her. I have a lot of questions for that little lady. I don't even know her name."

"Becca Coals," Charles said suddenly, surprising himself with speaking so freely. "Her name is Becca Coals."

Potter rose an eyebrow but said nothing before he left Post-OP.

Charles wasted little time examining Becca. It didn't help that every ghost touch of her skin sent electric pulses through his fingers and up his arms. He couldn't understand his reaction to her and decided to ignore it as best he could. He was a doctor for goodness sake, he could handle examining a woman.

Becca was finding everything so fascinating. She was in 1952, in Korea, during the Korean War. There was no way to deny it now. Sherman Potter was alive, there were things around that she didn't recognize that look way too new to have been salvaged for a re-enactment group.

Although she now had come to terms with where she was, and when, the real question still remained.

How was she going to get home?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MASH or any of the characters.**

Potter's office was smaller than Becca had imagined, but still cozy. Potter sat across from her as Dr. Winchester stood next to the door. She was also face-to-face with a blonde haired woman and a man with a strange hat but very kind eyes.

"This is the majority of my senior staff," Potter said. "I'm still missing two doctors that are currently on leave in Tokyo. This is our head nurse, Major Margaret Hoolihan." He gestured to the blonde woman. He then turned to the kind-eyed gentleman. "This is our priest, Father Mulchay."

Becca smiled at the man, but had to try and remember what the term priest meant.

"The two missing doctors are Captains Hawkeye Pierce and BJ Hunnicutt. You've already met Winchester."

Becca refrained from looking back at the man. When he examined her before it had been unnerving. He didn't hurt her or do anything she found uncomfortable, but the sensations his touch invoked confused her. She wanted to run from them while at the same time explore them in more depth. It was better to just ignore them for now.

"My name is Becca Coals."

"Becca? Isn't that short for Rebecca?"

She turned to Margaret with a confused look. "I've never heard that name before. Becca is pretty common when I'm from."

"When?"

Becca turned her attention back to Potter. She smiled her practiced smile, the same one she used when dealing with those higher up than her. "Yes, when. I'm afraid the situation is quite complicated. You see, I'm not from this century. When I'm from it's 2152, 200 years in the future."

Winchester spoke this time. "You must have been more dehydrated than we thought to spin such wild tales."

Becca kept smiling, keeping her focus on Potter. "No tales. I'm actually from 2152." Becca looked at the group as a whole before reaching into the knapsack Potter had kept for her in the office. Being careful not to reveal too much, she turned to the picture of Potter and opened it to that page.

"This is you, Colonel Potter. This is taken at the 8063rd two days after the war ends." She showed them the picture. Even Winchester seemed surprised.

Potter took the book from the girl's hands and started to turn the pages. "Please don't!" He looked up at her in surprise. "Looking into the future, even me revealing the little I have already revealed could have dire consequences in the future." Potter closed the book and handed it back to her, which she then slid back into the knapsack.

"So, you know everything that is going to happen?"

Becca shook her head. "Not exactly. History is taught more as lessons on life rather than specific details. War is declared because Country One wanted control of Country Two. 37,000 people died, Country 2 was never obtained. No change in political power in Country Two. Country One tosses out old regime, changes to democracy and goes into trade with Country Two. How those 37,000 lives could have been saved is what we focus on. Avoiding conflict by seeing how futile similar movements in the past were. It's all black and white."

"Then why did you even have a book like that?" Charles said firmly.

Becca turned to Charles. "Just because we don't study those aspects of History doesn't mean they don't have value." She turned back to Potter. "I was working with a science team in this area doing experiments with time fields and memory windows. It was an attempt to try and take a person back to before their minds were damaged to find the route cause so the patient could be helped. My lab partner, Freddy was working on the time fields and I was working with memory windows.

"When I arrived at work today I found Freddy trying to move the experiment forward without my help. When I tried to stop him it exploded. I woke up about 2 miles from here with just my knapsack nearby. I don't know where Freddy is or even if he ended up in the same time as me."

The room was quiet, each person trying to work out if the was something she really believed and it was all crazy talk, or was it all true.

Finally Potter broke the silence. "Let's say, for a moment, that we believe all this to be true. How are you planning on getting back to 2152?"

Becca's eyes widened as the thought occurred to her. She didn't know how to get home. "I'm not exactly sure." She sighed. "Without knowing exactly what Freddy did I have no way of knowing how to reverse it. Even so, I would have to find counterparts here to recreate the explosion that sent me here in the first place. My only option is to remain close to my original landing site and home that, somehow, my people can figure out a way to reopen the time window and bring me back."

Potter looked into Becca's eyes across the desk. Her green eyes were clear and firm. There wasn't a single hint of deception in them nor a single hint of disbelief. This was the truth as she saw it.

Either way, he could see the determination in her eyes. She was here to stay.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do," he turned to Margaret. " Is there any spare room in any of the the nurses' quarters?"

"No sir, we're full up. I even had to put those two extra nurses from I-Corps in my tent with me. We can't have her sleep in Post-OP either. We need those beds for the wounded."

Potter nodded. "We'll figure this out. Klinger!"

A man rushed into the room. He was a skinny man with darker skin and dark hair. He had a big nose and an even bigger smile. Becca liked him instantly.

"You rang?"

"Do we have any spare cots anywhere on the compound right now?"

Klinger shook his head. "No sir, all available cots are being taken up by the wounded we got in today. They won't be able to ship out until next week at the earliest. The only spare bed we might have is in the the doctors in the Swamp."

"Preposterous!" Charles exclaimed. "We can't have the girl sleeping in the same tent with three men."

"I have to agree with the Major on this one," Margaret said firmly. "Sir, we just don't have any room for her right now."

"I don't mind sharing with the doctors."

Five sets of eyes turned to look at Becca. She stood and tossed the knapsack over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I said that I don't mind. It is not uncommon for men and women to share the same sleeping quarters when space is limited."

Potter studied the girl again, as if trying to see through her. Margaret spoke instead. "We can't have you in the same tent as Pierce. Charles is a gentleman and BJ is happily married. Pierce is the only real problem."

"How would Pierce be a problem?" Becca asked with genuine curiosity.

Charles answered this question. "Hawkeye Pierce finds women extremely interesting and thinks himself charming. If he found himself suddenly sharing living quarters with an attractive woman we would never be able to sleep."

Becca raised an eyebrow as she ignored the happy feelings invoke by hearing Charles say she was attractive. "So...you are concerned because Pierce can be charming?"

The other man, who Becca understood to be Klinger, chimed in. "He's saying Hawkeye would try to seduce you."

Becca tried to remember what that mean. Seduce, like priest, was not a word she had heard before. She didn't know it's meaning or why it would be a problem.

"You can understand now why this would be a bad idea," Margaret said before turning back to Potter. "She can't stay here. It's against regulations."

"Don't quote me on regulations Major. I was following them before you were born." Potter looked at Becca again. "We really don't have the space for you."

Becca stood tall. "I'm not leaving. If there is any chance I can return home from my original landing point then I'm staying as close as I can to it. I'm sure that I can defend myself against Pierce's attempts to seduce me."

Potter looked at the other occupants of the room, all looking doubtful, before focusing on Charles.

"We have no other place to put her so she will stay with the doctors in the Swamp." Charles went to protest. "I will hear nothing more on the matter Major. I'm placing her under your supervision while she is here."

"But sir..."

"Dismissed!"

Charles looked like he wanted to say more, but instead turned and left the room in a huff. Margaret and Father Mulchay followed slowly after.

"Klinger, show her to the Swamp."

Becca smiled at Potter. "Thank you sir." She followed Klinger out the door.

Potter sat back down in his chair and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pierce, but the man did have a reputation when it came to women. He just prayed that this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

* * *

It was late when Charles finally returned to his tent. He was glad the day was over and that he could relax in peace without those two idiots making a racket.

He opened the door and walked in, surprising himself at forgetting that he did have a new tent mate.

Becca was sleeping on top of the covers, understandable given the unbearable heat. There was a thin coat of sweat on her body that made her skin seem to glow. He found himself admiring her without even realizing it.

She had very shapely legs, dainty feet, her stomach that was showing slightly under her top was flat and firm. Her breasts seemed to strain against her top, almost wanting to be free of the garment. Her arms were stretched over her head at the moment, making her breasts the center of his attention. He could almost imagine her without the top blocking her bare skin from his view. He took a step towards her before he remembered himself.

He was a Winchester and he would not be tempted by the beauty of a woman, no matter how enticing she was.

He turned and climbed into his own bed after removing his shoes and pants. He shook his hands as the memory of Becca's skin under his own came back to him. As he lay in the darkness, he could hear her even breaths as she slept. Images of her formed in his mind and he shook his head to free himself of them.

He was stronger than this, stronger than lust. He would win.

He turned on his side, his back to the woman, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own M*A*S*H, only original characters and the plot.**

Although he did everything he could to stay away from her, Charles somehow found himself alone with Becca several times over the next few days. As much as he thought she would be an annoyance, he found that she was quite intelligent.

In fact, she seemed to seek him out when he was in Post-OP just to watch him work and ask questions about the medical process. Usually that would annoy him, but then she would smile at him, her real smile, and he couldn't help but answer her questions.

Before he knew it, Charles and Becca had become friends.

The last night they had of relative peace before Hawkeye and BJ returned, Charles decided it was time he got some answers of his own.

When he returned to his tent, he found Becca sitting on her cot reading a book he had given her earlier that day. He was surprised that she was near the ending already.

"May I ask you some questions?"

Becca looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes focused on him and then she smiled.

"Welcome back Charles. What exactly did you want to ask me?"

Charles pulled up his chair next to her and sat next to her. "You've been asking me a ton of questions about things here, I was curious about what it was like in the future."

Becca's smile slowly faded and she looked troubled. "I really shouldn't," she said. "Knowing the future could alter the time line and destroy the future."

"You can reserve the right to refuse to answer any of the questions if you feel that could happen," Charles said. "I can understand the situation you find yourself in."

She seemed to think about that. "I suppose that is fair. I do annoy you nearly constantly with all my questions."

Personally Charles didn't feel that she was an annoyance. In fact he enjoyed her presence around him throughout his day. His curiosity about her grew each day and he wanted to know more about her before Pierce and Hunnicutt returned.

"What is your life like back home?"

Becca smiled and Charles couldn't help the warm feeling that swelled up inside of him. That smile would one day be the death of him, he knew it.

"It is a basic life. Unlike now where wealth decides where you land in the social ladder, my life is rotated around job title. I'm considered Upper Science as I am a scientist that has shown significant success. If I wasn't a scientist chances are I would be Middle Regency."

"What does all that mean? Upper Science, Middle Regency?"

Becca bit her bottom lip as she thought and Charles found his eyes drawn there. Her lips were plump and pink, just begging to be kissed. He forced himself to look away from her lips to avoid the temptation.

"Because we are separated by job title there are different levels based on where we fall in the social ladder, Regency being the highest level, where a lot of the CEOs and investors reside. Beneath that is the Medical and Science levels, beneath that is the Civil and Religion levels. Then there is Farm, Education, Office, Entertainment and, lastly, Non-Worker. Each level has an Upper, Middle and Lower section. As your position or job title changes so can your level."

Charles watched as Becca explained how she moved from Lower Non-Worker as a child up to Upper Science. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and he could see how she loved it there and how proud she was of how far she had come.

"I know we said that I would take time to answer your questions, but..." she bit her bottom lip again, "I did have a few more questions that weren't related to medicine that I thought I would ask you."

"Go ahead," Charles said, wondering what she could want to know after all the other questions she had asked.

"There are several words that I've heard used on a daily basis that I am unfamiliar with. I've noticed it since the first day that I was here and more so as time has gone on. Would you mind giving me some sort of reference for them?"

Charles nodded and he felt the warmth fill him again as Becca's eyes sparkled. She grabbed her notebook she had been using to write down all her discoveries. "Okay the first one is Priest. Colonel Potter used it the first day I was here to describe Father Mulchay but I don't know what that means."

Charles blinked. "Did you not mention that you have religion where you are from?"

Becca nodded. "Yes, it is run by the Spiritual Leaders."

"A priest is a spiritual leader of sorts," Charles explained. "We have several different religions in this world and each one calls their spiritual leaders something different. Although the father is well versed in many of the other religions, he is primarily Catholic."

Becca was leaning down over her notebook writing furiously. Her hair was back up in the ponytail she preferred with it hanging over one shoulder. Her skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the tent and Charles had to refrain from moving towards her.

"Now, it is my turn to ask a question..."

The two went back and forth, asking questions and getting answered. Charles learned that Becca enjoyed music and wasn't put off by him playing his records. Becca learned the meanings of several other words she had heard over the last several days, including football and gypsy. It wasn't until Charles noticed Becca's yawn that he suggested that they end their discussion that night.

"Wait!"

Charles had moved to stand but froze at the sound of her insistent voice. She was looking at him with curious eyes and a hopeful smile. He sat back down and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have just one more question I'd like you to define if you could for me, at least for now."

Charles nodded. "What is it?"

"I don't know why I didn't mention it earlier since I heard it my first day here. Klinger said that Hawkeye would try and seduce me, but what does that mean? What does it mean to seduce?"


	5. Chapter 5

Charles was not a man prone to blushing, but damned if that girl didn't make him want to do just that. She didn't understand the meaning of seduce?

Becca watched as Charles tensed up at her last question. His eyes widened slightly and she was sure that his cheeks had pinkened slightly, although that could have been the dim lighting in the tent making shadows.

"Is it such a bad word?"

Charles shook his head. "No," he replied before clearing his throat. "I just didn't expect you to ask about that word." He took a deep breath. "Seduce mean to try and get someone to sleep with you."

Becca's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But you and I sleep together every night."

God if those words didn't throw that image right into his head. He had no trouble imagining her, all smooth against him, her hair soft in his hands, her body pressed against his...he took a deep breath and released it slowly. He focused his mind on medical procedures rather than the woman in front of him.

She was still looking at him with that innocent confusion on her face. It was then that a thought came to Charles, one that he hadn't considered before. Of course none of their previous conversations had ever gone in this direction so it wouldn't have come to him.

"When I say sleep together I mean in the same bed," he said slowly, trying to gauge Becca's reaction. Becca nodded slowly as if she understood. "The people are usually naked as well." Becca sat back as her eyes narrowed again. Charles knew then that his suspicious were confirmed.

Becca wasn't just innocent and curious about the past, she was just plain innocent. It was more dangerous for her to be in this tent when Hawkeye returned than he had thought it would be.

Most of the nurses were married or engaged or, at the very least, had a man waiting for them back home or fighting in the war. There were no nurses that were innocent like this, with no knowledge. Hawkeye praying on them didn't make much of a difference, but Becca...

She would be something new and different for Hawkeye. Although he knew Hawkeye could be honorable when he wanted to be so, Charles also knew that Becca was quite beautiful, so much so that even he had been taken in by that beauty, and she was completely unaware of her attraction.

This wasn't safe for anyone concerned.

"Why would they be naked? That doesn't make any sense."

Charles ran hand over his face. He didn't want to be having this conversation with her. He had to confirm it for sure, he had to hear her say the words.

"Becca," he swallowed, "do you know anything about sex?"

Becca got that look on her face that Charles had come to recognize as her thinking things through, as if she was going through all the files in her mind to find what she was looking for.

"Sex? That is another word I'm unfamiliar with, although I'm sure that I've heard it before..."

Charles wanted to reach out to her and give her a hands-on course in the subject, but held back. He wouldn't destroy their friendship that they had somehow made by giving into his desires.

"Maybe the word intercourse would be more familiar?"

Becca's eyes glowed in recognition. At least now he was getting somewhere. "Yes, I do know that word. I learned about it when I was in Upper Education as a student. We were learning where babies are created and how to do so. It was a science lesson combined with history. We didn't go into how it is done, only that it occurred and DNA was transferred from male to female during the act to create children. It was abolished in 2075 in some parts of the world before being completely illegal in 2083 due to being the cause of overpopulation." Becca looked right into Charles' eyes with a serious look. "What does all that have to do with seduce?"

Although he was a doctor Charles couldn't help feeling extremely uncomfortable with the turn this discussion had taken. He didn't know if it was because of his attraction to Becca that was the cause or the confirmation that she was untouched, and he was sorely tempted to claim her for himself while also protecting her from himself. He couldn't help wanting to be the one to show her what sex was all about rather then explain it.

He took a deep breath. "You have to be naked to have sex."

It took Becca less than a minute to make the connection and when she did Charles watched as her face filled with panic. She jumped up in shock and surprise.

"Are you saying that Hawkeye may wish to try and create a child with me through the primitive act of sex?"

Becca backed away from the side of the room she knew belonged to Hawkeye and BJ as though someone had tried to physically attack her from that empty side of the room. Charles immediately stood and moved towards her. He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her backwards motion before she ripped a hole in the tent, and pulled her into his arms.

In hindsight it was the wrong move. Now every delicious line of her body was pressed up against his and it took all his willpower to keep his arms around her shoulders.

"Hawkeye is not interested in the pro-creation part of sex, just the physical enjoyment," he said softly. "He would have to get you to agree first and, from your reaction, it is unlikely he would succeed in that. You have nothing to fear. It's okay."

Becca couldn't remember being this close to another person before. Some of her friends in the Medical levels had told her that some patients need physical contact to make sense of the world around them. Thinking back, she had seen a lot of that around the camp over the last few days. It made sense that Charles would react in the same way as a means to comfort her.

She was panicking. She had only just learned the connection between what Klinger had said about Hawkeye and what Charles was explaining to her. She had felt fear grip her in a way she hadn't expected before.

She was still single in her time, although she was approaching the age when the World Order officials would match her with someone based on similar interested. It was how everything was done in her time.

They would be paired and, after a year of bonding, they would be allowed to pursue the creation of their only child, if they so chose. If they did decide to do so it would be done in a lab where the egg would be fertilized and gown in a safe location until if was fully developed. Genetic mistakes would be corrected and the child would be born healthy and normal.

Depending on the sex would determine if it got her eyes and hair color or her body shape and facial features. All girls took their mother's shape and facial features and the father's hair and eye color, boys were reversed.

The thought of creating a child in a world where that didn't exist, where any number of factors could affect the outcome terrified her.

Charles was holding her against him, in his own way to comfort her. She had heard about this in psychology courses all were required to take. He was hugging her. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Charles' waist. It was comforting to be held this way and she wondered why it had been phased out over time. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was unlike anything she had ever smelt before and she knew it would never compare to anything she smelled again.

She turned her head to rest it against his chest and felt herself calmed by the gentle beat of his heart, although it was beating rather fast for a man just standing there.

She was content.

* * *

He was in full-on panic mode right now.

He was hoping just to calm her down, but the minute she had lifted her arms and wrapped them around his middle, returning the hug, had been his undoing. Her head turned and she rested against his chest, right over his heart.

He didn't move, he couldn't move. He didn't want to pull away but at the same time wanted to run as far from this innocent girl as he could.

She had no idea the torment she was causing in him but this simple hug.

After what seemed like hours, Becca finally released her hold on him. As soon as she was out of his arms he wanted to pull her back again.

This physical attraction to her had to end. Luckily, and Charles really couldn't believe he was thinking this, Hawkeye and BJ would be back tomorrow and it wouldn't be just the two of them in this little tent anymore.

"Thank you for calming my fears," Becca said softly. "I had only heard of intercourse as a means to create life. I didn't realize that it could be used only for physical enjoyment or that my agreement was required. I am better now."

Charles nodded, unsure of what else he could say. For a moment the two of them stood there in an awkward silence before Charles finally found his voice.

"Perhaps we should go to sleep now," he was able to get out without his voice sounding strained. "You will be meeting Pierce and Hunnicutt tomorrow upon their return."

Becca smiled and Charles gave a small one back, he couldn't help doing so. "You're right. Goodnight Charles."

"Goodnight Becca."

He waited until she had laid on her bed before he shut off the light and removed his pants, climbing under the thin blanket. It was still hot as hell but he was aware of Becca at all times. He laid in the darkness listening to Becca's even breathing as she slept.

He knew that she was tired and wasn't surprised when she passed out so quickly. He, on the other hand, was wound up tight after their conversation.

His body could still feel Becca's against it and he couldn't help the reaction he had to that feeling. He wanted her, so very badly.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **Hawkeye and BJ return next chapter. What is going to happen next? Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BJ and Hawkeye are back! :)**

BJ and Hawkeye arrived back at camp in the early afternoon. There were a few hours late, but at least they returned on the correct day. Last time they were a couple days late choosing to spend more of their time in Seoul rather than return.

When they arrived Klinger wasted no time bringing the two of them into Potter's office. Potter wanted to quickly brief them on the situation before they met her.

"Are you sure what she's saying is the truth Colonel?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but the girl has proof. She has a history book with a photo of me at the 8063rd. I've never been to the 8063rd but there it was clear as day."

He walked around his desk and looked at both men with a serious look on his face. "Now, that being said, I want to say something very firmly about this girl. She is staying in your tent with you two and Winchester. So far there have been no incidents. In fact, it's been downright pleasant. Let's keep it that way shall we."

It was obvious what the Colonel was getting at. He didn't want any issues with a woman in the tent with them. Of course, that just made both BJ and Hawkeye more interested in meeting the girl.

After being dismissed from Potter's office both men rushed back to their tent only to find it empty, but it was clear that Charles hadn't been staying there alone.

There was a clear line down the center of the tent. Their side was covered in dirt and grime, just as they had left it. The other side was clean and showed evidence of two people living there. In fact, Charles' side of the room almost looked like the continuation of the same person.

"Wonder where the two of them have gone off too."

"Charles is probably in Post-OP since I heard some casualties had come in not too long after we took off. The girl, I think her name was Becca, who knows where she could be."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes at the mention of Charles. Although he had great respect for the man as a fellow surgeon, Hawkeye made it clear that he was not a fan of Charles, and Charles wasn't one of Hawkeye either.

"Well, I'm off," BJ said after tossing his bag on his side of the room. "Potter assigned me Post-OP duty to relieve Charles. If you see her, let me know. I'm curious who this future woman is too."

Hawkeye raised a hand in return as he went back to sorting through his bag for the treasures he got in Seoul.

BJ wasted no time heading to Post-OP to relieve Charles. He was sure that the man was furious with them for returning so late when they were supposed to be back early that morning. Who could blame them? It was terrible here.

BJ walked into Post-OP and froze at the sight before him.

Charles was checking a patient, but was also talking to a young woman sitting next to him. She wasn't a nurse and she wasn't dressed in army green either. Instantly BJ knew that this was Becca, the same young woman Potter had warned them about. Now he understood why he had made a point of it.

Hawkeye would go nuts over this girl. Her blonde hair was enough to draw Hawkeye's attention and it didn't help that she was very attractive. Her smile alone was sparkling, BJ was surprised that Charles could stand the brightness of it.

He chanced a quick glance at Charles when Becca pointed and said something to him. BJ watched as a small smile graced Charles' face when he turned to her.

The whole scene was surreal. He and Hawkeye had picked the absolute worst time to be away from camp.

The glow coming off those two was almost blinding. He glanced around and found that no one else seemed to notice that those two were off in their own little world. He turned back to the couple and found that they had looked back at the patient.

It wasn't until one of the other nurses welcomed BJ back did the spell break and both Charles and Becca looked up at him.

Instantly the glow was gone from them and BJ knew that he would have to talk to Hawkeye about this.

Whether Charles and Becca knew it or not, BJ could see a strong bond between the two of them that reminded him of another strong bond.

The one BJ had with his wife, Peg.

Charles stood, helping Becca stand as well, keeping his now cold eyes on BJ. His eyes were the same as they always were that almost made BJ believe that what he had seen had been an illusion.

"About time you and Pierce returned," Charles said after approaching BJ. "My shift ended several hours ago."

BJ looked at Charles closely, even as he gave the apology he knew was necessary and well deserved. Everything seemed the same, Charles was just being himself.

Then Charles turned to Becca and BJ saw the change instantly, the warmth returning the Charles' gaze as he looked at the girl. BJ couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him.

"Becca Coals, please meet Captain BJ Hunnicutt."

BJ turned his attention to the woman next to Charles. Becca had turned to face him with a smile, but one BJ could tell wasn't as radiant as the one Charles had received only moments before. BJ could recognize the signs so well, but he could tell that neither of them had realized their feelings on their own, let alone the feelings of the other.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Hunnicutt," Becca said. "I've heard a lot about you and Dr. Pierce from everyone here."

BJ smiled in polite response and shook the girl's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you as well," BJ replied, watching Charles carefully as the handshake took place. Charles wasn't upset or acting strange in any way. Perhaps it was because he knew BJ wouldn't be a threat and BJ wondered if Charles would have reacted the same way had Becca been introduced to Hawkeye.

BJ suddenly felt worried, but he kept the smile on his face as he released Becca's hand.

Charles escorted Becca out of Post-OP, on their way to the Mess Tent based on their passing conversation, and BJ quickly grabbed Klinger instructing him to bring Hawkeye straight to him.

BJ had to inform Hawkeye to stay away from Becca. Charles and Hawkeye already walked a thin line between friendship and enemy, Becca Coals could push them both over that line into all out war if this wasn't handled first.

Hawkeye arrived not too long later, looking around as if he expected the mystery woman to appear before him. BJ wasted no time grabbing Hawkeye's arm and pulling him into the examination room, away from inquiring ears.

"I thought you called me over here because this Becca was here and you wanted me to meet her?" Hawkeye said with a grin. "Don't tell me you missed me already?"

BJ shook his head, in no mood to joke at this time. Worry filled him as he feared the worse case scenario. "She was here earlier, but left with Charles when I got here."

"You should have persuaded her to stay and meet me. I'm very curious about this girl. I heard from Klinger that she's blonde and beautiful."

"She's also unofficially taken."

Hawkeye looked at BJ with a serious look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Charles and Becca..."

Hawkeye laughed before looking at BJ with a wide smile. "Charles? You have to be joking. She just hasn't had a chance to rub shoulders with the Pierce charm."

BJ shook his head with a serious look on his face. "You don't understand. You didn't see what I saw."

"Beej," Hawkeye said throwing his arm around BJ's shoulders. "I'm sure the heat is just getting to you. This is Charles we're talking about. Boston society Charles. No worries. Now do you know where I might find this girl? You've already met her and I want the same opportunity."

BJ knew that it was inevitable. Hawkeye would have to meet Becca at some point. He told a nurse where he was heading and that he would be back in a few minutes before he lead Hawkeye to the Mess Tent, worry bubbling up in his stomach as what might occur.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own M*A*S*H, just the original characters and story line.**

It wasn't busy at this time of day in the Mess Tent. There were only a few other people there besides Charles and Becca.

BJ found them right away, sitting next to each other and talking, just as they had been in Post-OP. Again that bubble of happiness surrounded them, so bright that he was shocked it didn't blind the other occupants. He hated that it was all going to be destroyed.

"Klinger wasn't kidding, she's beautiful."

BJ looked at his friend. "Can't you see it?"

Hawkeye didn't seem to hear him as he started across the room. BJ took a deep breath and followed quickly. This was not going to end well.

"Hello Charles, did you miss me?"

Charles looked up at Hawkeye and wasted no time making his disgust clear. "To miss someone you have to care that they were gone. As I didn't care there was no reason to miss you."

Hawkeye seemed not to hear Charles' answer and sat across from Becca, BJ taking the seat next to him, across from Charles. BJ kept an eye on Charles to gauge his reaction to all this.

"You must be Becca Coals that the Colonel told us about. I'm Hawkeye Pierce."

BJ couldn't ignore the way Becca's body tensed at the sound of Hawkeye's name. If he hadn't been watching the two closely he may never have noticed the change. Her smile stayed on her face, but BJ could tell now that it was clearly forced, completely different from the smile she had given him earlier in Post-OP. He didn't miss the look of concern cross Charles' face either.

Unlike when she met BJ, Becca didn't offer a handshake to Hawkeye, instead keeping her hands on her side of the table. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Pierce." Even her voice sounded forced to BJ and he had just met the girl not ten minutes ago. "I've heard a lot about you."

The whole interaction felt very cold to BJ, but he couldn't look away. He watched Hawkeye continue on as if he hadn't noticed Becca's clear discomfort with him.

"All good I hope," Hawkeye said with a smile. "How are you liking our little slice of the war?"

Becca remained tense as she responded. BJ watched as Charles moved slightly closer to Becca, nearly pressing his side up against her side. She relaxed slightly, as if acknowledging that Charles was there, a person she trusted.

It was obvious she didn't trust Hawkeye, which was strange given that she had never met him before. Which meant that the things she had heard about him were not good, not at all.

"Everyone has been very kind given my situation. Dr. Winchester has been kind enough to show me around and keep me company when the nurses are unable to do so."

BJ glanced at Charles, but he seemed not the hear much of what Becca was saying, instead focusing on trying to make Becca relax. Charles didn't like seeing Becca like this, which just made BJ more curious as to what had happened.

"Well, Beej and I are back and if you ever want anyone to talk to and Chuckles here isn't around, feel free to give one of us a call. I know I could never refuse a pretty lady's request."

Becca's smiled faltered slightly before she brought it back, her face seeming to lose all color. Hawkeye's compliment seemed to make Becca even more uncomfortable then she was before. It was at this moment Hawkeye seemed to notice it.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. She turned to Charles, "Thank you for the lovely afternoon going over things in Post-OP with me. I have an appointment with Father Mulchay in a few minutes and I don't wish to be late."

Charles nodded. "Of course."

She looked at BJ and her smile was less forced now. "It was nice to see you again Dr. Hunnicutt." As she turned to Hawkeye the smile changed to a forced one, something Hawkeye seemed to notice this time based on his confused expression. "And you as well, Dr. Pierce."

Becca stood and walked out of the Mess Tent. Hawkeye moved to follow her, possibly to get some sort of explanation as to her reaction, when BJ grabbed his arm and pulled him back down in the seat.

"What the hell was that for Beej?"

Charles stood. "Well, if you will excuse me, I'm going to try and attempt to get some sleep as I was forced to work a near 24 hour shift due to your late return. Gentlemen."

BJ waited until Charles had left the Mess Tent and walked away before answering Hawkeye's question. "Did you seriously not see it?"

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "See what? Becca was tense when she learned who I was, but that just confirmed that someone told her something about me that she didn't like. I just wanted to talk a bit with her and clear the air."

BJ couldn't believe it. "That was more than just hearing bad rumors about you," he said firmly. "She looked terrified. She didn't do that when she met me, so it has to be something with you. Most women blush when you suddenly compliment them, but Becca paled, as if she had seen a ghost or something. She practically bolted out of here, away from you."

Hawkeye looked outside the tent where Becca was sitting and talking calmly with Father Mulchay over a bible. She had paper in her hand taking notes while he pointed things out and chatting with her. She wasn't scared or nervous with him. He had even noticed how relaxed she was with Charles when they walked into the Mess Tent. She didn't flinch when she smiled at BJ. For some reason, and Hawkeye didn't know why, she was terrified of him.

"Why would she be scared of me when we just met? It makes no sense."

BJ shrugged before standing. "I don't know, but maybe you should try asking someone close to her. You may find out why. I gotta get back to Post-OP."

BJ walked out of the Mess Tent leaving Hawkeye at the table alone. Hawkeye sat at the table for a few more minutes, just observing the way Becca interacted with Father Mulchay. Her calmness and relaxed nature just grading on Hawkeye.

Why was she so scared of him?

Hawkeye stood. He was going to find out the truth. He was going to follow BJ's advice and talk to someone close to her to see why Becca had fled from him.

Hawkeye started with the nurses. Surely if Becca had a close friend it would be with one of them. However, he learned very quickly that most of them spent little time with Becca outside of Charles' Post-OP duty. He tried Margaret next and learned that Becca enjoyed talking about 1950's military procedures and Margaret's family life, but that the Major didn't spend much time with her, instead Becca spent most of her time with Charles. He tried some of the wounded and learned that she was very kind and enjoyed speaking with them about their homes and their plans for the future, but spent a lot of time just listening to Dr. Winchester talk about medical procedures and treatments for all sorts of ailments.

It seemed as though all signs were pointing him to the one person he didn't want to talk to this about, Charles. Somehow, and no one was quite sure why or how it had happened, Charles and Becca had become nearly inseparable in people's minds.

Finally Hawkeye knew he had no other options and decided to approach Charles about it. Charles was in the Swamp, lying on his cot, listening to his music at an acceptable level for once, with his eyes closed.

"Charles, I need to talk to you."

Charles opened his eyes and sighed. "If we must."

Hawkeye sat in the chair next to Charles' cot, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Why is Becca terrified of me?"

Charles turned to Hawkeye as he sat up. He could see in Hawkeye's face that he was serious about this. He really was concerned and wanted to know why Becca had run from him earlier today.

Charles sighed. "I'm afraid that it is partially Klinger's fault for opening his big mouth and partially mine for answering Becca's questions so easily." Hawkeye looked confused. "Her time is much different from ours and she wanted to know the meanings of some words she heard that aren't as common in her time. I provided her the definitions of those words at her request."

Hawkeye shook his head. "I don't understand. What word would have caused her to panic at the sight of me?"

"Seduce."

Hawkeye sat straight up and glared at Charles. "Are you saying that you told her that I was going to seduce her?"

Charles narrowed his eyes in anger. "No," he said calmly. "She simply asked the meaning of the word which I provided. It was Klinger who accused you of being a seducer of women."

Hawkeye seemed angry. He shook his head before standing and pacing the tent. "I can't believe Klinger would say such a thing like that."

"Given your history with nurses, can you blame him?"

Hawkeye froze before turning back to Charles. All fight left him as he realized Charles was right. "I suppose that's true. I still don't understand why that would cause her to be afraid of me. She ran from me like I had the plague."

Charles sighed. "I don't expect that you would, you don't know her."

Hawkeye stopped and turned back to Charles, a look upon his face that Charles found he didn't like. Hawkeye was plotting something and whatever it was Charles wasn't going to like it.

"You're right, I don't know her. But you do." Hawkeye moved towards Charles. "You and she seem to have spent a lot of time together over the last few days, practically inseparable as I heard it." Charles couldn't deny this, it was true. Becca had come to him with that sweet smile on her face and asking her questions and Charles had done nothing to push her away. The only time they spent apart was when he was in surgery or she was discussing things with the other people in the compound. Whens he was apart from him it felt like something vital was missing. Charles didn't dwell on that much.

"Of course we spend time together," he said finally. "We share living quarters."

Hawkeye shook his head. "No. This...this is different. You haven't let anyone get close to you since you got here, but this girl..." Hawkeye smirked. "She is practically attached to your hip."

"That is absurd." Charles stood, turning off his music before looking back at Hawkeye. "I'm finished with this conversation. Good-bye."

Before Hawkeye could say another word, Charles walked out of the Swamp, his steps long and determined, even though he didn't really know where he was going. Seconds later, Hawkeye was right back at his side.

"Wait," he said firmly. "The point I'm getting at is that you know her so well that you can convince her I'm not all bad."

Charles stopped and looked at Hawkeye fiercely. "I think her fear is a good buffer between the two of you. It will keep her away from your less than honorable intentions."

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes in anger before taking a deep breath. "You have no idea what my intentions are towards her..."

Charles turned and stated walking again. "You are the Casanova of the camp. I've seen you hit on every single nurse and you expect me to believe that I don't know what your intentions are towards Becca? Please."

Hawkeye walked with Charles. "It's true that I'm attracted to her, she's beautiful. But that doesn't mean that she will give me the time of day. I just don't like that she is afraid of me when I have no intention to hurt her. It makes me very uncomfortable."

Charles stopped again and looked at Hawkeye. It wasn't often that the man asked for help, of any kind or from anyone, but here he was asking it of Charles. He sincerely wanted help in making Becca not be afraid of him.

The only problem was Charles didn't want to help Hawkeye.

Seeing Becca today in the Mess Tent running from Hawkeye make Charles both happy and worried. He had come to know Becca very well in the short time they had known each other and felt that she was justified in her fear. She didn't know or understand physical attraction, desires or needs. She was innocent and Charles wanted her to remain that way.

Although, being completely honest, he really just wanted her to remain that way to give him piece of mind. He didn't want her to be attracted to Pierce, or any other man in camp for that matter. He found that he didn't even trust Father Mulchay, which was ridiculous as the man was a celibate priest and wouldn't dream of touching Becca.

Every time she looked at another man caused a wave of jealousy to flood his body. He was a Winchester and above such things, but with Becca none of that mattered. He cared about her deeply and wanted to protect her.

Charles took a deep breath. He had the power to make this situation with Hawkeye go one of two ways. He could choose to not help Pierce and watch Becca continue to be fearful when around him and possibly be removed from the Swamp all together, which he adamantly didn't want. Or he could help Pierce and run the risk that Becca would eventually fall for Pierce's supposed charms. Either way Charles was not happy about the possible outcomes.

He looked across the camp where Becca was still chatting with Father Mulchay. She was no longer taking notes, but just talking about whatever it was they were talking about. She smiled, but not like she did when she was alone with him. He didn't want to lose this, the one bright light he had in this dim place.

He turned back to Pierce and sighed.

"I will talk to her, but I make no guarantees."

The smile Pierce gave him, along with the slap on the back, had Charles wishing he had said no to the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa! Long Chapter! Enjoy!**

Charles waited until later in the evening when Pierce was working the late night Post-OP shift before approaching Becca about her fear of Hawkeye. BJ was nowhere to be found in the Swamp and Charles preferred that. He didn't want anything to change between him and Becca now that the two buffoons he shared his tent with had returned.

She was sitting on her cot reading over her notes from the day. When she glanced up she had a moment of fear cross her face before relaxing into that smile he recognized as the one she smiled just for him.

"Thought you might be Dr. Pierce," she explained with a small laugh. Again Charles couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"You know," he said sitting on the end of her cot next to her, "you don't have to be afraid of Pierce."

Becca looked up at him with shock in her eyes. "Was I that obvious?"

Charles smiled softly at her. "Not many women run from Hawkeye Pierce the way you did."

Becca returned Charles' smile. "I'm glad you were there when I met him. I think I would have actually ran had I been alone." She moved her papers and then moved closer to him before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. Charles froze at the closeness of her body. "I know you said I don't have to be afraid of him," she said softly, "but I still am." Charles looked down at her and couldn't stop himself as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Becca's shoulders, her head now resting against his chest.

She was so close to him that he could feel her curves against his body. He swallowed past the nervous lump in his throat. "Don't worry. If Hawkeye ever does anything that makes you uncomfortable, just run to me and I'll protect you."

Becca wasn't sure why she had basically snuggled up to Charles. Physical contact was not something that was done unless necessary in her time, but since coming here she couldn't help being close to Charles. It was uncontrollable, this urge to be next to him all the time. Anytime she wasn't around him was so lonely, she almost couldn't stand it. She took a deep breath.

"I'm glad to hear that."

They sat like that for a few minutes more, both not caring that anyone walking by could see them. Charles watched as Becca yawned. He moved to stand and found himself stopped by Becca's hand on his knee.

A jolt of sexual awareness flashed through his body at the gentle touch.

"Don't leave me alone just yet," she said softly before looking up at him. "I know it sounds childish, but would you stay next to me, at least until I fall asleep?"

The girl was going to kill him. He wanted nothing more than to shut off the lights, engulfing them in darkness before taking her into his arms. He knew that he wouldn't do that, but every second she looked at him with those innocent green eyes chipped away at his resolve a little bit more.

"The cot only holds one person," he said softly, almost as a means of defense.

I know, but I could move mine next to yours, just for tonight?"

Charles already knew that this would end badly for him. Having her across the tent when she slept was torture as it was, having her within arms reach would be murder on his self-control.

But she looked so scared and worried that Charles couldn't find it in his heart to say no to her.

"Okay, I'll help you."

Together they moved the small amount of furniture on their side of the room so Becca's cot would fit next to Charles' and keep the entrance to the tent unblocked. When they were finally situation, Becca smiled at Charles.

"Thank you for this, I really appreciate it."

Her smile made the agony at the thought of her so close to him vanish. "Of course."

Becca crawled into her cot. Again she slept without the blanket covering her and Charles wasted no time shutting off the lights and crawling into his own cot. Even in the darkness, Charles could still make out Becca's wide eyes from the little bit of light coming into the tent.

"Goodnight Becca," he said softly.

She smiled softly before reaching out and taking one of his hands in her own. Charles could feel the warmth surge through his blood, but he pushed his desires down. This was to help Becca relax around his fellow tent mates so she wouldn't up and leave the tent.

Charles didn't want to think about her leaving at all.

"Goodnight Charles."

He watched as she shut her eyes and drift off to sleep. He wanted to remove her hand from his own, break that connection, but instead he left it and drifted off to sleep with their hands still holding each other.

* * *

This was how BJ found them a couple hours later when he returned to the Swamp from helping Hawkeye with a complicated surgery. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness of the tent and when it did he found the touching scene.

Becca and Charles were deep in sleep, deeper than Charles had ever slept before. They were lying on separate cots right next to each other, facing the other, and between then, lying on Becca's cot, was their hands, holding each other as if that was the only thing keeping the other tethered to this world.

BJ almost laughed because he had never seen Charles act like this before, like a lovestruck teenager. However, he found that he couldn't find the humor in it. Instead he felt immensely sad.

Becca was from another time, the future. Her presence in the past was fleeting when it came to an end they would be left with a heartbroken Charles.

From what BJ could tell and had heard the two were damn near perfect for each other and there was something between them that was powerful. But at the end of the day, it would never last.

Becca would have to return home. She didn't have a place in 1952 and while Charles might enjoy her company, BJ knew that he would abandon her if his parents disapproved of her. There was no future for this relationship.

BJ moved across the room to his own cot and laid down with one last glance at the sleeping couple.

He just hoped that they realized that before someone got hurt.

* * *

Hawkeye knew that he could get Becca to trust him, but it was difficult.

Despite Charles telling him that he had spoken to her, Becca still seemed to avoid him. Finally after 2 days of this, he was able to catch up with her as she was writing in the Swamp, alone.

He had seen her writing a lot and didn't know why she did it, but maybe she would give him an opportunity to find out.

He walked in and watched as she glanced up to see who had entered. Her eyes widened and Hawkeye instantly raised his hands, as if trying to calm a spooked horse.

"Please don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said not moving towards her. "I just wanted to talk."

Becca seemed to study him with those wide, green eyes before she nodded to the chair nearby. Hawkeye moved and took a seat, his eyes never leaving hers.

For a few minutes, neither one of them spoke, both just watching the other. Then Hawkeye blinked and cleared his throat.

"So, what are you writing?"

Becca blinked, almost in surprise, before she looked down at her notes. "Just notes about this time. The way things are done in this time is quite different from my own. Even though there isn't a military in my time, learning about such things is still quite interesting."

Hawkeye was the one surprised now. "No military?"

Becca shook her head. "No, as the entire planet is under the World Order there is no need for a military. There is no war. In fact, the last war on the planet was in 2062. From this war rose the World Order measures that we follow today."

Hawkeye nodded, but didn't know how such a world could exist without a military of some kind. "You seem to find this place rather interesting."

Becca nodded. "I have always been rather curious. When I was younger I took apart the toaster to learn how it worked. Mother was not pleased. However, my curiosity did lead me towards a career in the scientific fields and to where I am today."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I do many things. For example, I'm learning Walker's Ninth Symphony on the piano. I also enjoy listening to many styles of music. I enjoy reading and studying our history more in depth. I also take time to read and write scientific essays to keep myself up-to-date, or assist others with their research."

Hawkeye started to ask another question when he noticed Becca turned and looked out the side of the tent. He followed her gaze and found himself looking right at Charles. He turned his eyes back to Becca.

It was in that moment that Hawkeye realized two things about Becca. First off, she was very intelligent, much more than almost anyone he had ever met before. Secondly, she already had eyes for someone else.

BJ had warned him about this, but Hawkeye hadn't noticed it before. Becca's green eyes focused on Charles across the camp with an intensity that shocked Hawkeye. She was smiling softly in a way he had never seen her do so before.

"So, you and Charles huh?"

Becca turned back to Hawkeye with a confused look on her face. "He is a great person. I am proud to call him my friend."

Hawkeye knew that there was more to it than that. He wasn't going to win this against Charles. He lost the minute she learned the word seduce, the day before even meeting him face to face. Hawkeye smiled. "I hope that we can be friends too."

Becca eyed him suspiciously, as if trying to figure out Hawkeye Pierce. "Perhaps," she replied before moving to stand. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Hawkeye nodded and didn't move as Becca again bolted from him and out the door. He watched her as she moved across the camp straight to Charles. Charles turned as the sound of her voice and Hawkeye watched as the two interacted.

BJ was right, she was unofficially taken. Hawkeye never had a chance. He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair, just looking at the happy couple. Although he knew that he should give up, he found that he wanted Becca to smile at him like she did with Charles. He wanted her to stop being afraid of him. He wanted her friendship, even if she gave him nothing else.

After that day, Hawkeye spent as much time trying to get Becca to like him as possible. He had given up on any type of romantic interest in her and instead focused on friendship. However, it seemed Becca couldn't tell the difference because she still made excuses not to be alone with him and would run to Charles whenever it happened.

BJ spent most of his time focusing on watching Charles, looking for any sign that what Charles was getting annoyed with Becca's constant presence and hoping that he would see the futility in such a relationship with her. Charles didn't seem to notice, completely fine with Becca spending all her time with him and running to him whenever Hawkeye drew near.

The rest of the camp had also taken notice of the four occupants of the Swamp. It was obvious to everyone, even up to Colonel Potter, that Becca had a preference when it came to her fellow tent mates. However, it was Margaret who was the first to approach her.

Charles was working on some delicate work in OR during his shift leaving Becca hiding from Hawkeye in Post-OP. Margaret found her there and asked her to her tent under the pretext of giving her an old army manual full of regulations and regiments that she thought Becca would enjoy.

Becca jumped at the opportunity.

As they entered Margaret's tent Becca couldn't help speaking about her excitement. "How often can one say they get the experience of studying military regulations from an actual military text of that time?"

Margaret shut the door behind her and turned to Becca. "Becca, please have a seat."

Becca narrowed her eyes in confusion, but still sat on the chair Margaret was pointing at. Margaret took a seat on her cot across from Becca.

"Honestly I didn't ask you here to give you a manual. I wanted to talk to you about Charles."

"What about him?"

Margaret took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's obvious to everyone that you prefer his company to Pierce and Hunnicutt. Maybe a little too much."

Becca tilted her head slightly, as if thinking it through. "I don't understand. We are friends and it's true that I hold a fond affection for Charles that I don't for the others. Am I interfering with his work? He's never said anything to me about it."

Margaret shook her head. "An affection?" She looked at the girl in surprise. Was it possible she didn't see it? "You and Charles are practically inseparable, more so that before. That's more than plain affection."

The confusion on Becca's face had Margaret wondering just what life was like in 2152. How could she not understand? Margaret decided to try a different approach.

"How do you feel when you around Charles?"

Becca smiled and Margaret knew that the rest of this conversation was going to be difficult. "He makes me laugh. He's very kind and helpful towards me. Even though I'm sure I annoy him with my endless stream of questions he is still patient to answer them. When he comforts me when I'm afraid my heart starts beating faster and my face flushes as a result. I enjoy sitting and talking with him or just enjoying some music. Someone the music seems more powerful and beautiful when I'm listening with him then when I'm alone. I guess, I feel safe when he's with me."

"You sound like you're in love with him."

Becca blinked, suddenly confused. Another word that she didn't know. "What does that mean? Love? I've never heard it before."

Margaret nodded, confirming to herself what she had already guessed based on what she knew of the girl. Becca had no idea what her feelings really meant and, as such, had no way to really deal with them. As the Colonel had already pointed out, this would end badly for them both when Becca returned home if it wasn't dealt with now as Margaret was pretty sure Charles was in love with Becca too.

"Love is a powerful emotion between two people. It's so complex that even people of this time have a hard time explaining it. Basically, you feel it when you meet someone who completes you, who makes you feel safe and warm when you are with them and you worry about them when they are away. You wonder where they are and what they are doing and if they are safe. You may not have noticed it, but when you look at Charles everyone can tell how you feel about him, even if you don't realize it yourself."

Becca sat back in the chair, her mind racing with this new information. Love? She was in love with Charles? Granted she did feel all those things Margaret had explained, but even Margaret had stated that it was difficult to explain. Perhaps it wasn't love. They were just good friends and it was affection, like with Freddy, that she felt for him.

"Don't friends feel that way about each other too?"

Margaret nodded. "They can, but they don't look at each other the way you and Charles do. You don't blush or feel your heartbeat increase. A friend is someone you confide in and talk with, and someone you love is a friend plus so much more."

Becca shook her head. "I still don't understand this."

Margaret moved forward and took Becca's hands in her own. "I want you to think about this. First close your eyes." Becca did so. "Now imagine your friend, Freddy, didn't make it after the explosion sent you here. He died. How do you feel?"

With her eyes still closed, Becca answered. "Sad, but I know that this is as it should be."

"No tears for your friend?"

Becca kept her eyes closed and shook her head. "No, he has moved onto the next plane, a better place. I know that he wouldn't have cried for me either."

Margaret took a deep breath. "Now, instead of Freddy you see dead, imagine it was Charles."

For a moment Becca didn't react. Margaret worried that perhaps in 2152 that the way one showed deep affection for a friend was the same as love was now and she had been completely wrong all along.

Then she saw the tears.

Becca's face contorted as if in pain and she crumpled over, her hands pulled free from Margaret's and covered her face. She sobbed softly, but Margaret was close enough to still hear her.

Margaret grabbed her second chair and moved next to the girl, pulling her into a hug. Becca gratefully went into it. As soon as the sobs started to subside some, Margaret pulled back and looked into Becca's red-rimmed eyes. "What did you feel then?"

Fresh tears filled Becca's eyes and Becca did nothing to stop them as they fell down her cheek. "Pain, overwhelming pain. My whole body hurt and I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I tried to keep the tears back, to tell myself that this was okay, like Freddy, but it didn't work." Becca wrapped her arms around her stomach as she continued to speak. "I could see Charles in my mind, he was dead. It was the worst experience I had ever felt in my life. I wanted to be dead and I couldn't help thinking that it should have been me, not him. Why did it hurt so much?"

Margaret gave the girl a sad smile before pulling her back into another hug.

"Because it's love."


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own M*A*S*H, just the original story line. Enjoy!**

Charles was ready to get out of Post-OP. Today had been a day of nothing but problem after problem. He was also worried about Becca as she had left almost 2 hours earlier with Major Hoolihan according to the on-duty nurse. He wasn't sure what Margaret would want to talk to Becca about for several hours. More military procedures? He didn't know and was past the point of caring.

When BJ arrived to relieve him Charles practically chucked the patient forms at him in his rush to leave.

"Wait, Charles," BJ said firmly. "I have something important that I need to discuss with you."

Charles sighed before turning back to the other man. "Well Hunnicutt, spit it out. I want to get in some form of relaxation before I'm forced to return here."

BJ nodded and pulled the man into the next room. Charles looked at BJ in curiosity but said nothing. He didn't want to argue, instead just wanting to leave quickly.

Once the door was closed behind them did BJ speak.

"The other night I saw you and Becca sleeping. I'm concerned that you are both getting too attached to the other."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean? The girl asked me to comfort her so I did."

BJ shook his head. "It's not just that. When she met Hawkeye, she grew tense and terrified. You moved closer to her to assure her of your presence and she relaxed slightly. You have a smile that you reserved only for her and..." BJ really wasn't sure how to bring this up without sounding like a peeping Tom, but it had to be said, "that same night that I found the two of you sleeping next to each other I saw her cuddling up to you with your arm around her."

Charles shook his head and moved to pass BJ. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

BJ reached out and grabbed Charles' arm, stopping the man. "You're a pleasant person when she is around and lose a lot of that arrogant attitude you keep wrapped around you like armor. Hell, you even agreed to help Hawkeye try and befriend her, but anytime the two of them are talking you look ready to kill him."

Charles couldn't deny it. Watching Becca and Hawkeye interact caused such a flood of anger in him that he hated ever agreeing to help Hawkeye. He wasn't about to tell BJ that though.

"I am helping Hawkeye to make the situation more bearable as the four of us are sharing one tent. I saw no reason to allow the tension to continue on when I had opportunity to resolve it."

"I doubt that," BJ replied firmly.

Charles glared at him. "If that is all you wanted to say then I will take my leave," Charles said before yanking his arm from BJ's grip and moving towards the door.

"Just realize that despite the fact that you are obviously in love with her that it will never work. Save yourself the heartache and let it go now."

Charles froze.

He turned back to BJ slowly. The other man had turned and was looking at Charles with a serious expression.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Charles took his hand off the door that would have granted him freedom from this discussion and turned back to BJ. "You're insinuating that I'm in love with Becca?"

"It's a fact that you are," BJ replied firmly. "Just like it's a fact that nothing can come of it."

Charles glared at BJ for a second time. "What gave you the indication that I was in love with her? We are simply colleagues who enjoy a lot of the same things."

"You are also attracted and protective of her. When I first saw the two of you in Post-OP when we got back from Seoul I knew in an instant what I was seeing. You were looking at her in a way I've never seen you look at anyone else. You two practically glowed in your own bubble of happiness. I reminded me of Peg and I before I was sent here."

"You are delusional," Charles said, although he was already starting to realize that everything BJ was saying was true. Since the moment she had passed out in his arms he had been protective of her. Every time she was with him he was overwhelmed with with happiness and desire. He wouldn't admit to Hunnicutt how he felt, but he could see that he might have a point.

Charles just may be in love with Becca Coals.

BJ sighed. "Perhaps you're right and you guys are just close friends, but either way you can't get overly attached to her. She doesn't belong in this time, and you know that."

Charles turned away from BJ. "I'm aware of my position, and hers. A Winchester never gets attached."

As Charles was walking out the door he heard BJ's final words. "Except you and your attachment to Boston...and Becca."

Charles didn't go back to the Swamp after leaving Post-OP as he had originally planned. He didn't want to run into Becca so quickly after his discussion with BJ. Instead he went to the Officer's Club. He ordered his usual drink and sat in the far corner alone. If he was drawing attention to himself he didn't care at this moment.

In love with Becca? Preposterous!

They had only known each other less than a month, even if two days here was like 2 weeks anywhere else. By that logic they had known each other roughly 3 months. Still too soon to be claiming love for each other.

What they felt was a deep friendship at best, an ally at worst. He took another sip of his drink, not tasting it as it went down.

He took a deep breath and decided to really analyze what he felt. He didn't want Becca to leave, not the Swamp, not the camp and definitely not this time period. He also knew that it was inevitable that they would have to part as well.

He was protective of her, more so than he was of his own sister. The thought of her with Hawkeye did make him jealous and angry. He was happier when she was around him then when he was alone.

The door opened and Becca walked in. Charles watched as she slowly scanned the room. There were a few other men there that Becca knew as well and he watched her reaction to each other them.

A couple were those she met during mealtimes when they served the food. They waved at her and she smiled and waved back. He felt a bit of that jealous anger, but as she continued her scan of the room he felt calmer.

He noticed several of the men were younger, all with more hair, all more personable than he was. Any one of them would draw a woman's eye.

Then Becca's bright green eyes fell on him and her smile widened into that bright smile he had always associated with her, a true smile. His body warmed and the answer came as clear as day.

He knew that she couldn't stay in this time period, knew that he couldn't keep her with him forever, but it was already too late.

He was already hopelessly in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own M*A*S*H, but I do own the original characters and the story line.**

Once realizing his feelings for the girl, Charles knew that BJ was right about a great many things.

Becca couldn't stay in this time. She had no place in 1952. In addition to that, Charles knew that the likelihood of his family accepting her even if she could stay was quite unlikely.

He knew that Honoria would accept anyone he brought home. She was a kind-hearted girl who would only want his happiness. No, the problem would be his parents and grandmother. There was no way they would accept a woman with no social standing as his wife.

It helped that Becca had started spending more time with Margaret in her downtime. The separation allowed him moments to try and concentrate on something else and try and get rid of these feelings. In addition to the stark reality that they had no possible future together, having her away helped quell some of his baser desires for Becca that had increased nearly ten-fold since realizing how he felt.

However, not that she wasn't around him as often, Charles felt like his life had very little meaning. The green army uniforms blended in with each other and he saw no light or color. Even his music had become less beautiful when he listened to it alone. He hated it.

He also hated seeing Becca and Hawkeye starting to get along.

The past few days he had seen the two of them having meals in the mess tent together. They never sat next to each other, which was the only thing that gave Charles any peace, but they would talk and he didn't know what they talked about. It drove him crazy.

It was even worse when Hawkeye would make her laugh. He loved hearing Becca's laugh, but hated hearing it when another man made her laugh. It always calmed him when he would see her leave Hawkeye and go spend time with Margaret instead. It always helped that Becca didn't seem to be going out to see Hawkeye at night away from the tent.

He really should have just let Becca stay scared of Hawkeye.

Charles took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on his work instead of thinking, yet again, about Becca. That was all he could do right now. He just had to push her out of his mind.

He sat down to work with one of the patients that had been brought in last week when Hawkeye gone back on duty. He was a young man that was already out when they had found him. No dog tags, no identification of any kind. No one knew who he was.

Charles read over the chart of the John Doe before sitting down to take his pulse.

He was concentrating on the pulse and his watch when he heard a groan. He looked over and found that the man was waking up, finally. They were starting to get concerned.

Charles lowered the man's hand and waited until his eyes had opened. The man looked around, as if confused by his surroundings.

"Where...am...I?"

The man sounded very weak, but after being out a week and all the blood he had lost, it was a miracle that the man was even alive.

"You're in a hospital," Charles replied. "You were injured."

The man blinked at Charles, his brown eyes widening slightly in surprise and curiosity. That same look reminded him of Becca when she was unsure about something. Mentally Charles shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think about her.

"Hospital?"

Something about the way the man asked that question caused the hairs on the back of Charles' neck to stand up as a feeling of recognition filled him. There was something wrong with all this. This man wasn't a soldier, he couldn't be.

Not when he had that same look of innocence, the same look Becca had.

"Medical unit, you're in Korea at a M*A*S*H unit."

"M*A*S*H unit? What?"

The man lifted his hand to his head before lowering it right back down in a grimace of pain. Charles quickly moved to help him get comfortable again.

"Careful," he said firmly. "You were badly injured by the bullets."

That look appeared on the man's face, that same exact look Becca had when she was trying to work out what a word meant. Charles watched as the man shook his head slightly.

"What are you talking about? What are bullets?"

Charles took a sharp breath. It couldn't be... "Freddy?"

The man blinked at Charles, this time studying Charles as if trying to place him. "I'm Freddy Wills. Have we met?"

Charles couldn't help the sudden rush of excitement that filled him. He shook his head. "No, but I've heard about you from Becca."

The man's eyes widened and again he tried to sit up. Charles moved quickly, keeping the man on the cot. He spoke calmly. "Becca's fine. She's not hurt."

"Thank Goodness!" Freddy said before relaxing back on the cot. "I was so worried about her. I woke up in a strange place and started looking for her. When I got to a clearing there were men running around and a lot of noise. Then I felt a sharp pain and moved as far from that place as I could before I blacked out." He took a deep breath, well as deep as he could without causing pain. "Can I see her?"

Charles nodded, suddenly wishing to run to Becca. He wanted her to know this, she had to know this. "I'll go find her. Try not to move."

Freddy smiled, that same polite smile that Becca had when meeting new people. There was no way that it hadn't been taught to them.

Charles moved to the nurse and quickly let her know the situation before he left Post-OP to find Becca. He checked Margaret's tent first only to learn that Becca had returned to the Swamp.

The Swamp was quiet for once when he arrived as both the other tent mates were not there. Charles walked in and found that Becca was lying on her cot, asleep. For a moment he just stood there and watched her sleep.

She was so precious to him. He wanted to watch over her as she slept, hold her in his arms. He shook the thoughts out of head. He needed to let that go.

He hated to wake her but he knew that she would be excited about this. He moved across to Becca's cot and knelt down. He reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

The smooth skin of her shoulder was difficult to ignore, but he pushed his own selfishness down and gently woke her.

Slowly Becca's green eyes opened and, just as always, Charles was pulled into them.

"Charles?" Becca said softly as she sat up. "What's going on? I thought you had Post-OP duty?"

"I do, but I met someone there who I think you may find interesting."

Becca was looking at Charles with such an intensity that he hadn't gotten from her before. Since discovering his feelings for her, he had welcomed the separation. Now, with her looking at him, he wished he had never learned his own feelings and they could go back to the way they were before.

He really hated Hunnicutt for pointing it out to him.

Then, without any warning, Becca moved and wrapped her arms around Charles' neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

Charles froze. He didn't know what had gotten into Becca, but the feel of her body against his was almost more than he could stand. He could feel every curve, feel the softness of her hair on his cheek, smell that clean and fresh scent that Becca had even in this horrible place.

Although he didn't lift his arms and return the hug, even he knew that the wouldn't be able to hold back if he did that, he relished the feel of her arms around him.

They stayed like that for longer than necessary as Charles just didn't want it to end. Finally, he had no choice but to end it. This was the last time he could allow himself to be alone with her like this, the last time he could allow her arms to be wrapped around his body, the last time he could fight this growing desire for her.

He lifted his hands and gently pulled her arms off his body and stood, moving away from her. He couldn't risk looking at her so he moved towards the door, only stopping once he reached it.

"Come over to Post-OP when you can. He's anxious to meet you," Charles said before opening the door and walking out of the Swamp as quickly as he could.

* * *

Becca sat there, completely confused.

She had been trying to convey her feelings into actions. Despite Margaret's warnings, she couldn't help the rush of happiness she felt at seeing Charles. Holding him as she had was just as exhilarating. He was so warm and firm against her softer body.

Although she knew very little about it, Becca's talks with Margaret had given her some basis for these unfamiliar feelings. Sexual desire for Charles.

Margaret had suggested putting some space between the two of them and Becca had agreed. However, seeing him in front of her, she couldn't help touching him in some way, showing him in some way that she cared about him. It was uncontrollable.

However, Charles had pulled away and practically ran from her. Becca's heart had plummeted the moment he pulled away. He wouldn't look at her and it was then she understood.

Just because she felt something for Charles, just because she loved him, that never meant that he felt the same way.

The way he had rushed out of the Swamp had only confirmed Becca's sudden horrible suspicions.

She was nothing more than a pest to him and he was just too polite to say anything. Like an idiot she had practically thrown her feelings at him and he had to get away from her.

Becca stood and took her time time moving towards Post-OP. She was painfully aware of her chest aching at Charles' rejection. Now she understood Margaret's meaning about the word "heartbreak." A pain unlike any other, where only time will be able to heal it. No medicine could stop it, no amount of bed rest could cure it and no doctor could treat it. The worst possible pain.

Finally she reached Post-OP. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Charles was sitting next to a cot talking with a young man. The pain in her chest felt sharper, but she forced herself to cross the room to him, being sure to keep the bed between them.

"Charles?"

Both men turned to her then and it was then that Becca recognized the face of the man in the bed.

"Freddy?"

He smiled. "Hey Becca."

Becca fell to her knees next to him and took his hand. "Oh, Freddy. I was so worried about you. I wasn't sure if you were still back home or if you had ended up here too, of it you had ended up somewhere completely different."

Freddy kept smiling. "Nope, ended up here. Thank goodness someone was able to find me and bring me back here. I would have died out there."

"Thank goodness."

Charles cleared his throat, drawing Becca's gaze. He had given Freddy back to her. She loved him. But he...

"If you'll excuse me."

Becca's heart yearned for him to talk to her as he had before. To once again go back and stop herself from hugging him, stop herself from falling for him. It was too late now.

Tears filled her eyes, she couldn't stop them

"Thank you Charles," she was able to get out.

He nodded in return, saying nothing more, before he stood and walked away from the two of them.

This was so painful. Now she understood why love didn't exist in her world, at least not like this.

Love was a horrible torture device. She would rather feel nothing at all than feel this intense pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own M*A*S*H, just the original characters and the story line.**

Becca and Freddy spent the rest of the day talking. She learned that he had been delayed behind her for about one week for some reason before he showed up in this time. He told her about getting shot and how painful it was, she told him about the people she had met. It was nice talking to Freddy again.

They also discussed what could have possibly gone wrong with the machine. In theory the two components should have combined effortlessly and worked, but instead they exploded and sent the two of them backwards in time. There was no reasonable explanation and they were trying to figure out if 1950's technology could be altered to create a similar effect and sent them home.

Charles would walk by periodically and Freddy couldn't help but noticed how Becca's gaze would be fixed upon the man and her attention split between the conversation and Dr. Winchester. She looked so sad in those moments.

When Charles went off-duty, BJ came on. BJ stopped by and checked on Freddy before leaving the two alone again. Freddy watched to see if Becca did the same with BJ, but she didn't even spare him a glace. Finally Freddy decided to broach the subject.

"Why did you stare at Dr. Winchester like that?"

Becca seemed startled by the question. Freddy watched, fascinated, as her cheeks filled with color. He had never seen Becca's cheeks this pink outside of the daily group exercise requirements in the morning and evenings each day. It was interesting to watch.

"It's...complicated," Becca replied. Freddy knew that there had to be more to the story than that.

Freddy had known Becca for a long time. They had pushed through the levels together as they lived next door to each other. Becca was the poster child for World Order policies. She worshiped everyday, followed the diet and exercise regulations, she enjoyed learning the multiple languages and never complained about any of it. Freddy used to complain all the time, but never Becca.

The fact that something in her had changed several weeks separation from the World Order was both fascinating and worrisome.

That she didn't want to discuss the issue with him only made Freddy worry more.

"Becca," he said softly. "We are partners. We have always been honest with each other. That is why our working relationship works so well. Don't start hiding things from me now."

Becca stared at Freddy, her dearest friend and lab partner. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Freddy looked surprised and she couldn't blame him. She hadn't cried in front of him since she was a young girl.

"Oh Freddy," she said softly through the tears. "It's the worst thing ever. I've...fallen in love. It hurts so much."

Becca's hands came up and covered her face as she sobbed. Freddy couldn't help the worry that filled him at seeing her like this. Whatever this love was, Freddy already knew he wanted no part of it. He reached out and placed his hand on her knee, drawing her tear filled eyes back to him.

"Can't one of the doctors help you?"

Becca shook her head firmly. "There is no cure for this."

Freddy really wanted nothing to do with this love now. He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed. "Please...explain this to me. Let me help you."

So she did.

Becca told Freddy everything. She told him about waking up in Korea and meeting Charles and Colonel Potter. She told him about her time at the camp and the new words she learned, she explained about her fear of Hawkeye and her talks with Margaret. She explained her feelings for Charles and how he didn't feel the same about her.

Freddy was patient at Becca laid her agony out for him. He asked questions to clear up things he didn't understand, but otherwise he remained silent. By the end of her story, Freddy had a pretty clear understanding of what was going on.

"So, you believe that Dr. Winchester pushed you away because he has no interest in you?"

Becca nodded. "That's the only logical explanation. Besides, I have to return to 2152. I don't have a place here."

Freddy sighed. "That's assuming we can find a way back."

Becca froze. "Why wouldn't we? You said that it was possible."

Freddy looked at Becca seriously. "In theory it may be, but as you and I are the only ones who know how the original machines I tried so foolishly to combine work and, provided I'm correct that they were severely damaged in the explosion that send us here, there isn't anyone in 2152 who can repair them. Without some sort of beacon to hone in on any attempt to return home is unlikely."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we were to attempt a jump forwards in time without some sort of homing signal, the chances are just as good for us to end up in another time period, or trapped outside of time entirely." Freddy reached out and took Becca's hand. "We may never see home again."

* * *

Potter was pretty upset with his doctors.

Winchester was more anti-social than ever, Hawkeye seemed to be hunting for nurses at a more alarming rate than normal and BJ had been acting like a mother hen over both of them.

He had even noticed a change in Becca.

He wasn't quite sure what had changed since Margaret had talked to the girl. He had hoped that her friend being found and recovering in Post-OP would bring up her spirits, but that wasn't the case. Becca never smiled or laughed like she used to and had pulled away from nearly everyone else. She made appearances at meal times, but usually spent her time in Post-OP with Freddy.

In addition to all that, the weather was starting to cool down. Becca had been with them all summer, but winter was coming and Potter knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

Potter called a staff meeting and pulled in all his senior staff to figure out what he was going to do and to stop all that was going on.

As soon as they were all seated, Potter turned to the the doctors he had seated in front of him specifically. He looked over his desk like a principal about to discipline the troublemakers.

"Before we start, I want to know what the hell is going on with the three of you."

"Pardon Colonel," BJ replied, genuinely confused .

"Ms. Coals hasn't been herself lately, everyone has noticed. She's spent all her time in Post-OP with her buddy there and has closed herself off from the rest of the camp. In addition, the three of you have been acting out of the ordinary, even for you Pierce, and I'm done trying to guess what happened. You three are going to spell it out for me."

It was Charles who spoke. "Colonel, if the girl has chosen to alienate herself from the camp who are we to stop her? She isn't a nurse or vital to our operation here and, as far as I'm concerned, the sooner she can find a way back to her time and get out of our way, the better."

Charles crossed his arms firmly with a bravado he didn't feel. He didn't want Becca to leave, hated the whole idea of it. But there was no way in hell he was going to admit to that to anyone in this room.

Potter stared at Charles intently, with such focus that Charles actually turned away from him. The man was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He would see right through this false front Charles was putting up and Charles didn't want to see the look on his face. It also saved him from looking at those two buffoons seated next to him.

"Hawkeye, what do you think the issue is here?"

Charles felt the wave of jealousy roll over him. Hawkeye had talked to Becca earlier, Charles had seen then them talking in the Mess Tent, and he wanted to punch the man for even approaching her.

"Honestly Colonel, I don't know. She barely spoke to me to begin with after I did finally get to her to do so. She doesn't talk much with BJ either. From what I can tell, the only people she has really interacted with have been Charles and Margaret."

Potter nodded and turned to Margaret. "Margaret?"

She shrugged. "The last time I spoke with Becca was over two weeks ago. She stopped coming to see me after Charles took her to see Freddy."

Charles could feel the eyes on him. He chose to ignore them. He wasn't going to talk about Becca anymore. His goal was to forget about her, to let these feelings for her die, to fight his attraction.

"You don't have anything to add, Major?"

Charles turned back to Potter. "I've said all I am going to say on the matter. She has been reunited with her friend and I'm sure the two of them will figure out a way home. Chances are she is just trying to distance herself from everyone to make it less painful when she leaves."

It wasn't going to be less painful. Charles already knew that Becca leaving was going to destroy him.

Potter didn't buy what he was saying, Charles could see it in the older man's eyes. He said nothing more, but prayed that this meeting would be over soon. He wanted to forget about Becca and if she left that would make it easier to do so. If she wasn't walking around camp he wouldn't want to call out to her. If she wasn't sleeping in the next cot he wouldn't want to hold her. If she wasn't in his sight all the time he wouldn't want...her.

"In any case something will have to be done about the both of them soon," Potter said turning back to the group as a whole. "Winter is coming and we just don't have enough to go around as it is. We barely have enough for the wounded in the winter and we have a lot more issues at that time as well."

"But what can be done? We can't just throw them out," Father Mulchay said softly.

Potter nodded. "I'm afraid that there is only one course of action we could take. We have to contact I-Corps and report them to the higher ups. Chances are they will be picked up and taken to a POW or refugee camp."

"What!" Hawkeye cried out. "But they aren't soldiers and they aren't refugees. That makes no sense."

Potter nodded. "I know that and you know that, but the army doesn't. As far as they are concerned these two are unknown citizens which makes them refugees with no place to go."

Hawkeye said something else, but Charles didn't hear him. The thought of Becca in a refugee camp, freezing cold, getting sick, possibly being hurt or worse. The idea was so appalling that he almost cried out. There had to be another solution, some other way to protect her.

"What if I sent them to my home in Boston?"

Charles hadn't realized he had spoken until all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and continued on.

"If we send them to Boston then they will be out of this country and won't be subjected to the terrible conditions here. We won't wonder or worry about them being treated as prisoners in a place where they don't even belong. My sister, Honoria, would be thrilled to have another woman to speak with and it would give them more time to figure out what they are going to do in this time or find a way back to theirs."

Charles couldn't believe he was suggesting this. To be lusting over Becca while she was standing right in front of him, where he could chalk it up to loneliness or temporary insanity, but the thought of her in his home, sleeping in his bed, wearing clothes worthy of a Boston lady. That thought was enticing and so very dangerous.

He could already see her in his head, her blonde strands laid out on his bedspread, her green eyes sparkling as she walked through his garden, feel her body pressed again his own...

It was a dangerous game he was playing, but the thought of her ending up in a refugee camp was so horrible he couldn't stand it.

Neither she nor Freddy would survive the winter here and the thought of her death sent such a shock wave of pain through him that he was surprised he was still able to sit upright in the chair.

His love for her was already so all-consuming that Charles knew he would never love another.

He knew that he would eventually end up in loveless marriage arranged by his grandmother. She would have the final say in who Charles married. As much as he wanted Becca, he had resigned himself to that fact.

With Becca out of his sight, perhaps he would be able to move forward with his future, even if it was one without her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter, please enjoy!**

Becca sat next to Freddy's cot as he slept. It was very late and Becca knew that she should feel tired, but she just wasn't. She wasn't a lot of things anymore. She barely ate, hardly slept and any feelings to socialize outside of Freddy were gone as well.

In a camp full of people willing to talk to her, Becca pushed it all away and preferred to be alone.

It was quiet now. The doctors and nurses were in the operating room finishing up on the wave of injured that had come in around 2am. It was the first time Becca had witnessed such an event.

Chaos.

People running around, shouting orders, trucks driving in and out, horns honking and just general craziness. Had she felt less broken she may have found it all fascinating. As it was, she could have cared less about the procedures done in a war zone in the 1950's. She was done playing historian. She had learned enough.

So she sat and drew. She wasn't very good at it, one of the few skills she had attempted to master and couldn't, along with singing and sewing. She was still learning how to play the piano, but she felt deep down that it would be another skill she would never master.

She drew, mindlessly, until she found herself looking at a rough sketch of a pair of eyes. She knew instantly that these eyes belonged to Charles. She sighed and told herself that she should throw the paper away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. What would be the point? The next drawing would still reveal Charles to her.

Instead she continued working on it defining the lines and the shape. She would have to add color at some point, but wasn't sure that the right colors existed to make up his beautiful eyes.

She felt the sadness try to overwhelm her, but she pushed it down. She was done crying over Charles. She was just going to have to get past this and forget about him.

"Becca?"

A soft voice she recognized caused her to look up right into the pair of eyes she was drawing. She turned to the clock and found that it was already 8am. The sun would be rising over the hills soon and blanket the camp. She turned back to Charles.

"Short session?" She said softly, mindful of Freddy sleeping in the cot next to her.

Charles glanced at Freddy and then back at Becca. He seemed troubled from some reason and Becca wanted nothing more than to wipe that troubled look away. She liked it better when he was relaxed or smiling. She loved watching him listening to music the best. He was so peaceful at that time.

"Would you mind coming with me for a moment," he said. "I have something important to discuss with you."

Becca nodded and quickly put her paper back into her knapsack and stuffed it under Freddy's cot. She would come right back to his side when she and Charles finished their talk.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She hadn't spoken to Charles at all in two long weeks. She had seen him in passing, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him, not even a simple hello. It hurt too much to do so.

But he wanted to talk to her now and she wanted to hear his voice again.

Charles lead her out of Post-OP and into the nearby supply tent. Becca was instantly confused about why Charles would lead her here of all places.

"What did you need to discuss with me in here?" she asked.

Charles turned to her and took a deep breath. "It has been decided that with the upcoming winter months and the shortage of supplies during that time that it would be beneficial to remove you and Freddy to a safer location."

Becca was taken aback. As hot as it was here she figured that the winter would be very mild. With the way Charles was talking, though, it seemed as though winter would be worse than the summer.

"Is it really that bad?"

Charles nodded. "Winter here is very harsh. We have more soldiers coming in for all sorts of reasons other than being wounded. Frostbite, hypothermia, flu and even more sicknesses than we can imagine. We don't have the space or rations for everyone, barely even enough for ourselves."

Becca couldn't believe it. She knew that things were tight, but she never imagined it would be this bad. She took what he was saying at face value. If that were true then it would make sense to remove her and Freddy as they don't belong her and would just be taking up valuable space and resources. She glanced at Charles and wondered for a moment if this was really just a tactical way to remove the pest, her, from his presence and shook that thought away, Charles wasn't cruel and he had never lied to her before, she had no reason to believe he would be doing so now.

"So, where will we be sent? I can't imagine that the army is willing to give us a place to stay until we get it sorted out."

"You'd be correct," Charles replied. "The army would, most likely, place you both in a refugee camp because they would consider you to be refugees."

Becca gasped in surprise. She had heard horror stories about those camps. Nomad villages with flimsy buildings and overly sick individuals. She sat on the nearest box and took a deep breath

"That is...not ideal."

"There is another solution, but you would have to leave the country."

Becca looked up at him in shock. Leave the country? Leave Charles here alone? While it would be the safest choice, the thought of being separated from Charles hurt Becca worse than she ever imagined.

But it would also give her the freedom from her love of him. Perhaps she would be able to move on. Freddy had looked over some of the technology some of the others had with them and concluded that the possibility of recreating a similar device to take them home accurately was less than 10%. They would have to find a way to make a life in this time and move on.

Becca had kept this information to herself, terrified that they would kick her out if she didn't have a reason to stay here. Now it appeared as though the choice had been made for her.

"I don't see how we have much of a choice," she said softly. "Freddy won't survive with his injuries in a refugee camp. Neither of us have anything to wear that would protect us from the winter elements either. Plus we have already imposed on everyone here for far too long." She stood and turned to Charles. "What is the alternative solution?"

"Sending you both to my home in Boston."

Becca just stared at Charles for a moment. "What?"

"Sending you both to my home, in Boston, would be the best solution. We would know where you both are and can keep in contact with you easier. It's as far away as we can send you from this place to keep you both safe."

Becca couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all this he was planning to send her to his home in Boston. He had rejected her and now he wanted her to stay in his home? The thought didn't make any sense.

"Why are you doing this?"

Charles looked confused. "I just told you..."

"No," Becca shook her head. "I see the reasoning for it, but why would you even offer? Any number of people here would do this for us without blinking an eye, but I know you Charles. This is above and beyond for you. We're basically strangers and you are inviting us to stay in your home. It doesn't make any sense."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you and I are strangers, Becca."

Becca froze at his low tone. It was a voice she had never heard from Charles before, deep and husky. Just the sound of it caused Becca's body to react, growing hot and shivery all at the same time. His eyes held an emotion that Becca had seen before and didn't recognize, but not nearly this intense.

The tent seemed to shrink, making the room feel much smaller than it actually was. Becca wanted nothing more than for Charles to touch her, right here and now. The feeling was so intense she almost could feel his hands on her even though she knew he wasn't touching her.

"Stop doing that."

Becca blinked, breaking the hold his eyes had on her. "What was I doing?"

Charles took a deep breath before taking a few steps away from her. As the distance between them grew the intense heat seemed to fade as well, leaving Becca cold.

He didn't turn from her but Becca could sense that whatever had just happened, it was over.

She wanted to explore it more. It had felt so new and exciting. After the last two weeks of feeling nothing but pain, this was such a wonderful feeling she didn't want it to end. She was scared but at the same time so very happy, an odd but exhilarating combination. She moved to take a step towards Charles.

"Don't!"

His sharp tone stopped her and she took a step back from him instead, increasing the distance. His eyes softened as he looked at her but his body still appeared tense. Becca suddenly felt such shame wash over her. She had done it again, imposed her feelings on him unwillingly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not sure what I did, but I apologize."

Charles shook his head. "You did nothing wrong," he replied, his voice soothing again. "I just think we should keep some distance between us from now on. It's for the best, don't you think?"

No she didn't, but she could see that this is what he wanted. It hurt so much to know that this love would never be returned. He didn't even want to be next to her anymore. She took a deep breath. "Is there anything else I should know before I tell Freddy the plans to go to Boston?"

"No, Klinger is working out the details to get you both there safely."

"Okay," Becca said before turning to the door. She turned back to Charles before opening the door. "I'm sorry again for whatever it was that I did. I'll try and be more careful in the future."

Before Charles could respond Becca turned and walked out of the supply tent, leaving Charles alone.

These feelings were getting worse every second he spent in her presence. When she looked at him only moments ago, he was sure that she was feeling desire for him. Had he not stopped her when he did he was sure she would have entered his arms willingly. It was times like these that he hated being a gentleman. He knew that had he been Pierce the girl wouldn't have stood a chance, but he found that he just couldn't take advantage of Becca like that.

He could tell that her feelings had been hurt by the way he had reacted. He was angry at himself for not being able to completely resist her. It had taken every ounce of self-control to move away from her but somehow he had done it.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before exiting the supply tent. He walked quickly back to his tent, his mind suddenly focused. He had to write to Honoria about picking up Becca and Freddy when they arrived in Boston later on. He also need to make sure that his home was ready for long-term visitors and start all the arrangements.

Another encounter like the one in the supply tent today and Charles wouldn't be able to stop himself. The sooner Becca was miles away from him, the safer it would be for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own M*A*S*H. Only the original characters and the story line.**

The next few days passed awkwardly.

Becca spent a lot of time with Freddy, who had recovered enough to actually starting moving around for short periods of time. Each day they would take a walk around the camp and Becca would tell Freddy about everything she had learned about this time.

Charles avoided situations in which he had Becca would be alone together. He left the Swamp early and returned late. Becca had hardly seen him at all since that day in the supply tent.

It was later than usual when Becca left Post-OP. She and Freddy had been talking about possible ways they could go home and what they would do in Boston if they were unable to return home. It had been a longer conversation than she had anticipated.

She walked back towards the Swamp, but had no desire to go inside.

Charles would surely be back by now and it hurt her to see him. The few glances she had of him over the last few days had been torture.

Now that she had started to understand just what was going on with her feelings towards him, Becca found it harder to ignore it. She constantly thought of Charles, looked for him in the crowds, watched him when she did see him, but she knew it was hopeless.

Instead she turned and headed towards the Officer's Club.

Charles had no desire to return to the Swamp either. He knew that Hawkeye would be out and about and BJ was on Post-OP duty. To avoid Becca he had gone to the Officer's Club and was sitting in the far back corner.

It was crowded tonight so he couldn't even see the front door. Usually he would use this time to play his music.

Piano.

Someone was playing the piano. It was rough and a few of the notes were missed, but it was still beautiful. Charles closed his eyes and focused on the music.

It wasn't until much later that he realized that the room had emptied and all he could hear was the music. No more talking, no more laughing, nothing but that melody.

He opened his eyes and froze in place.

Becca was sitting at the piano, her fingers flying over the keys as she played. She didn't have the skill to play professionally, but she put her all into every note.

He wanted so much to move towards her, to take her into his arms, to kiss her just once.

He didn't move. It would be a huge mistake to act on these feelings he had for her. She was completely innocent in these matters and just wouldn't understand what was going on.

The music stopped and Becca sighed before turning to stand. She looked up and her eyes met his.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Although it had only been a few days it felt like a lifetime since he had last spoken to her. He wanted her to cross the room while at the same time hoping that she wouldn't.

She took a step towards him before freezing again. Then she gave him a sad smile, waved and walked out of the Officer's Club.

Charles tightened his grip on the glass as he forced himself to remain in his seat. It wasn't enough to break the class, but it was just enough to keep him from running after her and explaining everything.

He wouldn't put that burden on her when she wouldn't truly understand.

Becca walked back to the Swamp with tears in her eyes. Luckily Hawkeye was already asleep in bed when she arrived. Normally being alone with Hawkeye, even with a sleeping Hawkeye, would make her nervous. Tonight, however, she could care less.

She fell onto her bed and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Things would never be the same between her and Charles. She could see that now.

* * *

The week flew by, plane tickets were purchased and plans were set for when Becca and Freddy landed in the states.

Before flying on to Boston, the two would spend a day with Peg and Erin Hunnicutt in San Francisco. In Boston, Charles' sister, Honoria, would pick them up.

Before they knew it, the day had arrived. The agony leading up to the day of avoiding Becca would come to an end. Charles wanted to be happy about it, but he found he was just more upset.

Becca said good-bye to everyone, even Hawkeye, before finding herself alone in the Swamp with Charles. He was sitting at his desk, turned towards her, but not looking at her.

"Our bus is about to leave," she said softly, her knapsack shrugged up onto her back with all her possessions. It hurt so much that he wouldn't even look at her anymore.

"My sister, Honoria, should be alone when she picks you up at the airport, but don't be surprised if my mother is with her. Be on you guard."

Tears filled Becca's eyes. "I can handle her."

For a moment the tent was silent. Klinger ran by once and yelled that the bus was nearly ready to take off and she had better get a move on. She nodded at Klinger through the see-through walls of the tent before turning back to Charles.

Somehow saying good-bye to him was the hardest thing she had ever done. She took a deep breath and started towards the door, but she stopped after only one step. If she was going down anyways, might as well go the whole way.

She turned instead and hugged Charles, pressing her face into his neck. His arms reached up and wrapped around her too, holding her tightly. For a moment she allowed herself the dream that he loved her as she did him, but she knew that it couldn't be.

The moment seemed to end as soon as it started, but the sound of Klinger yelling that this was her last chance forced them to break.

Before she moved away from him completely, she took a deep breath and whispered in his ear before turning and running as fast as she could for the bus. She climbed aboard and took her seat next to Freddy. She took a deep breath and waved as the bus pulled away, not seeing the faces as they went. Once the camp was out of sight did she allow her tears to fall once more.

Freddy lifted his arm and pulled his best friend in close as they moved down the road.

* * *

Charles didn't see the girl get on the bus, didn't hear the crowd yelling their good-byes, didn't hear the bus pull away, didn't see Becca's face one last time.

He was in shock.

Those last words Becca had said to him, words she had said in her final moments with him that he didn't have a chance to respond to.

'I know you don't feel the same, but I love you.'

He hunched over, his head falling into his hands, wondering why in all the world she would believe that he didn't love her when it was so obvious that he did.

Was it because he pushed her away? He did that for her sake, to protect her. He was trying to keep her from himself to protect her. He didn't want to hurt her, she was much too precious to him for that.

She loved him?

Charles was in complete shock. He didn't know what to do or how to respond now that Becca was out of his sight.

He was so happy, but at the same time so very angry.

Why had she waited to tell him? Why didn't she give him a chance to respond? Why hadn't he stopped her and kissed her? What was he going to do now?

So many questions and so little answers.

He turned to his record player and switched on some music. Perhaps a few musical numbers would allow him a moment to compose his thoughts.

He sat back and let the melody wash over him as he closed his eyes and imagined Becca's sweet smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait, been busy since I got engaged and hadn't had time to type. Please enjoy this chapter and as always, I don't own M*A*S*H and please review!**

Becca hated traveling in this century.

It made her long for the sky trains of her time rather than this flying business. It was terrifying and was not relaxing at all.

If they didn't already have a plan to take them from California to Boston, Becca would have preferred walking to getting back on a plane.

Freddy just found it all fascinating.

When they landed in Boston, Becca was happy that they had reached their destination. No more flying. However, it only made her miss Charles more knowing that he was on the other side of the world.

They followed the group of other travelers off the plan, Freddy glancing around and studying everything. Becca was just tired.

"Becca!"

Becca looked up and found a woman rushing towards her. Instantly she knew that this was Honoria, Charles' sister. She had the same eyes and a similar smile. The big difference was that Honoria wasn't afraid to smile where Charles only did it rarely.

Honoria pulled Becca into her arms and hugged her. Becca felt the exhaustion melt away and returned the hug. Although it wasn't Charles, Becca felt that same comfort that she always felt when around him. Then her heart ached as she thought of him still back at the camp, knowing that this kindness was only temporary.

Once he returned home, she and Freddy would be forced out by whichever woman he took as his wife.

As Honoria moved over to Freddy, Becca looked up and found herself looking into the severe eyes of a woman that could only be Charles' mother.

She was a tall woman, with her hair pulled up in a severe bun, her blue eyes focused on Becca like laser beams, his lips pulled down in a near permanent frown. She was sizing Becca up, taking stock of the girl that her son had sent here.

Becca took a deep breath before smiling at the woman. Unlike Charles, she remained unmoved, but that didn't worry Becca.

"You must be Mrs. Winchester, Charles' mother," she said. She noticed the way the woman's eyebrow raised at Becca using Charles' name but didn't let it deter her. "It's nice to meet you."

The woman took a step forward, bringing her into Becca's personal space, her eyes glaring down at her.

"You will address me as Madam," she said firmly. "I will be shown the proper respect during your time in my home."

Becca so wanted to hit the woman, but was saved by Honoria.

"B...b...but Mother, Ch...Ch...Charles w...wanted them to stay at h...h...his home."

The flash of complete outrage in Madam's eyes was not surprising. Becca was close enough to see it and couldn't help widening her smile. In her time, there was very little prejudice and, although Lower Regency was known to be rude from time to time, there was no hatred between the classes.

This was going to be a brand new experience for her.

As they walked out of the airport, Becca and Honoria spoke. Although she had been made aware of Honoria's speech impediment prior to coming to Boston, Becca found that she barely noticed it and believed that they would become great friends. However, Becca knew that she and Madam would probably not ever see eye-to-eye.

They wasted little time arriving at Charles' home, only stopping momentarily to drop off Madam at her home nearby. It was a large house, but that didn't surprise Becca at all. She knew that Charles came from money the moment she met him as his entire being screamed it at her. She didn't care one bit about money though, only about how Charles could make her smile.

She shook Charles out of her mind. She was here and he was there and it was about time she let her little romance die. He couldn't love her, she knew that. It was why she took the coward's way out when she confessed to him. She didn't want to hear his rejection, she just wanted to tell him how she felt.

The house may have been large, but Becca could feel it's emptiness the minute she walked inside. It was cold and impersonal. The walls were stark white with bland colored furniture. There were small points of color here and there, a painting or a vase of flowers, but it wasn't enough to fill the void of the home itself.

For a man that Becca knew was full of such life and energy, she didn't understand how he lived in a home that didn't reflect a single ounce of that.

Freddy's room was more of the same, reminding Becca of their lab back home. Freddy didn't seem to mind though, taking in everything with an enthusiasm that could only belong to Freddy.

Honoria lead Becca down the hallway and opened the doors to another room, the one that would be hers.

Instantly Becca was surrounded by colors. Vibrant colors of blues and greens, reds and yellows, even hints of purple and orange. It reminded her of Charles and she couldn't help feeling wrapped up in his presence here.

"This is Ch-Ch-Charles' room. He w-w-w-wanted you to stay here."

Becca's eyes widened as she turned back to a smiling Honoria. His bedroom? No wonder his presence was so strong here when the rest of the house was lacking in it.

"His bedroom? I can't sleep here. It's an invasion of his personal space. It would be wrong."

Honoria stepped forward and took Becca's hands in her own. 'No, this is wh-what he w-w-wanted."

Becca looked around the room, feeling Charles there with her even though she knew that he wasn't there. How was she supposed to get over him while sleeping in his room? In his bed? She looked at Honoria, who was still smiling widely at her.

Charles had chosen this room for her, and Becca never could say no to Charles.

"Alright, I'll stay in this room, for Charles."

* * *

Turned out that sleeping arrangements were the least of Becca's worries over the next few weeks.

Every day Madam and Honoria would come to visit and every day was a battle for power between Madam and Becca.

It wasn't conscious on Becca's part to play this power game with Charles' mother, but for some reason the woman forced Becca's hand into this game with her. Charles had warned her before, but it was nothing like the woman in the flesh.

One day, Madam and Honoria brought another visitor with them. An older woman confined to a wheelchair who was introduced as the head of the Winchester family, Charles' grandmother, Charlotte.

The woman may have been confined to the wheelchair, but that didn't stop her from being the most dominate force in the room. During their visit, Madam would start naming off women as prospects for Charles when he returned and Charlotte would reject them. As the afternoon wore on, Becca couldn't help the smile that graced her face as, once again, another girl was rejected.

Madam glared at Becca. "This doesn't concern you," she said fiercely. Becca kept her smile in place.

"Charles is my friend, why wouldn't this concern me?"

"You are only here because that is what Charles wanted. Once he returns home he will be taking a wife worthy of the Winchester name, not some orphaned refugee from a barbaric land."

"Charles is grown man," Becca replied calmly. "Surely he would like some say in his future bride."

"He will have the choice between the women we pick for him, of which you will not be included."

Becca wanted to roll her eyes. She didn't and instead replied, "Did I say that I wanted to be included? I don't care about your approval, or anyone else's. If, by some crazy mixed up situation, Charles lost all his money, his home and his job, would the women you are thinking about even consider him?" Madam's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. "No, they wouldn't. They only care about what Charles can give them just as you care only about what they can give Charles."

Becca stood, suddenly weary of the whole conversation. Just the thought of them discussing Charles' future wife without him had already angered her enough.

"Charles should be allowed to find someone who makes him happy. A woman who can give him her heart and he give her his. A woman who will pick him up when he is down and support him in the hard times while celebrating the good. Charles needs...no deserves...a woman who loves him unconditionally, not a nice list of references."

Becca turned and walked out of the room, but not before she caught a glimpse of a smile on Charlotte's face.

* * *

The weather changed and the leaves began to fall. Fall had arrived in Boston and Becca was still in love with Charles.

She had tried so hard to forget him, and there were days when she thought that she might succeed. Then the sun would set and she would lay down in his bed and know that it wasn't over at all.

She and Honoria spent lots of time together after that day when Becca had her rant about Charles' life being his own. She had even responded to a few invitations to Charlotte's home nearby. She had barely seen anything of Madam, which suited Becca just fine.

Becca and Freddy had also discussed trying to return home, only knowing that it was futile. Both had accepted that this was perhaps where they were going to remain for their lives. Even if they could find a strong enough power source, the technology of this time wasn't advanced enough to handle it long term. Plus, they weren't even sure where they would end up if they did try.

It was a normal fall day when the mail arrived and Honoria rushed into the room with an excitement they hadn't seen on her face before.

"You've g-g-g-gotten a letter f-from Charles."

Becca nearly dropped the book she was reading. Her heart began to pound in her chest at those words. Honoria handed her the letter and she could see her name written in Charles' neat handwriting. Her hands were shaking as she held the letter. It had to hold the response from her confession. How stupid of her not to think of this. Of course Charles would write her a letter. This was too big a topic to just let go.

"W-w-w-well, aren't you g-g-going to open it?'

Becca looked up at Freddy and Honoria, suddenly remembering that she wasn't alone. She licked her lips before looking back down at the letter. It was thick, so the man must have written quite a lot to her. She looked up at Freddy, who gave her a non-committal shrug. He was no help.

Honoria looked enthusiastic, but then she didn't know about what she had said Charles right before leaving.

"I think I'll read it a little later," she said softly as she moved the letter to her pocket.

Honoria pouted, but instead decided to play the recording she had received from Charles in the room, unaware of the turmoil she was putting Becca through.

His voice sounded exactly as Becca remembered it sounding. She could almost feel his presence in the room with her, his arms around her. It washed over her like waves on a shoreline, crashing into her with such force that she almost felt like it would knock her over.

She thought that she was getting over him just because she was able to not think about him for some short periods during the day? How wrong she was. It was only now, hearing his voice through the recording, that she realized how deeply she felt for him. Love wasn't a strong enough word, but she unsure just what word would be strong enough.

She excused herself, unable to listen to him talk about the war and what he was going through. Even as she moved down the hallway and up the stairs, his voice followed her, just as strongly as it was when she was sitting in the room with Freddy and Honoria.

She shut the door to her room, blocking out his voice. It did nothing to stop the feeling of his presence as his room was such a connection to him that it hurt Becca.

She took a deep breath and slid to the floor, her back against the door.

She reached into h er pocket and pulled out the letter. He had recorded his voice for his sister, but had taken the time to actually write to her. He found paper to do this, just for her.

She stared at the envelope, like there was a snake inside waiting for her to open it to attack her. She took a deep breath and ripped the letter open.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own M*A*S*H. Sorry about the short chapter. Please enjoy!**

 _Dear Becca,_

 _I am sure that you are surprised by this letter, but after your parting words I had to say something in response._

 _You said that you love me, but I wonder if you even know what love really means. You seen to be so reserved and innocent about life in this time period that it makes it hard to imagine that you could understand the concept of being in love._

 _I do not doubt that you harbor strong feelings of affection towards me, as I do towards you. We have been constant companions in the few months you were here and you are now staying in my home. It is not surprising that after that time I would come to care for you as I do my sister, Honoria._

 _You are too innocent to understand the meaning of the word love and the strong implications that word holds in this time. Perhaps in your time it means something different, but in this time it is a word that is impossible to describe._

 _I hope that you understand that I am not rejecting your feelings, I accept that you feel something for me, but it isn't love. It can't be love._

 _For now, concentrate on returning home to 2152. That is the time in which you belong and will hopefully find a way back to it._

 _I will do the same, concentrate on returning home. Please feel free to write me as much as you like. I would appreciate letters from home from someone outside of my family. Give me the refreshing take on Boston now that you have seen it with your own eyes._

 _On a separate note, Hunnicutt and Pierce..._

Becca set the letter down. Charles had written more about what was going on and the daily life there, but Becca's heart wasn't in it at the moment to read the rest.

He had rejected her. It wasn't a surprise, she had expected it since she first realized what these feelings were. However, seeing it on paper, in Charles' own handwriting, hurt her deeper than she expected.

She looked up and found that room was now suffocating her, but she couldn't move.

She would have to try harder to rid herself of these feelings. She had to let go of Charles.

She stood on shaky legs, her heart breaking at each motion that would start the process of removing her from Charles' life. Freddy had already confirmed that there was no way back to 2152 and the only man Becca wanted had rejected her twice now. She was on her own.

She walked out of the room, leaving the letter lying on the floor, and back down the stairs.

Freddy and Honoria were alone in the sitting room, Charles' voice no longer echoing out into the hallway. The two were sitting and chatting and Becca couldn't help the smile at seeing them together. The smile faded as she realized that if Freddy were to fall for Honoria, he would suffer the same fact as she was.

She waked into the room, her head held high. Both of the occupants turned to her with wide eyes.

"I think I should find a job and move out of this house."

* * *

Charles was depressed as he worked on patient after patient. The months had passed and not a word from Becca. She never responded to his letter and that hurt him more than he had thought.

It was the right choice, a choice that he had gone back and forth on. The didn't have a future together and no amount of hope was going to change that. His family would never accept her and she would someday have to return to her own time. Perhaps that is why he hadn't heard from her, maybe she had already returned home. He wanted this to be the reason and not something worse.

The end of the war was in sight and everyone was talking about going home.

The announcement came over the speaker in the OR, the war was over. Peace had arrived.

Charles would finally be going home.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own M*A*S*H. Only original storyline and original characters.**

Boston was just like he remembered it, his home He couldn't wait to see Honoria and travel around the town he had been separated from for over 2 years.

He entered his home and dropped his duffel in shock. He was face to face with a smiling Freddy. "Hey Dr. Winchester. Welcome Back!"

Freddy was here, which meant that Becca was still here. He was suddenly filled with fear. Why hadn't she written him? Was she still sleeping in his bed? How was he going to handle seeing her after denying her feelings for him?

He took a deep breath. "Hello Freddy. It's good to be home. Where's Becca?"

The smile faded and Charles felt worry fill him.

"She left here several months ago. She said that she was going to get a job and move out. I've only seen her a few times since then."

Which meant that she was still in town. He was going to have to see her face in his beloved Boston. It was too much to bear.

She was gone from his home, but not from his life. He had no idea where she had gone to.

"Where is she working?"

Freddy crossed his arms as he was thinking. "She ended up working for a woman as a companion since she was unable to work anywhere else. They are out of town at the moment."

Charles relaxed. He had a few days to relax before he would see her. That gave him a few days to figure out how he was going to look at her and not take her into arms.

* * *

He saw his mother a couple days later. She came in and welcomed him back. She surprised him by waiting a whole half an hour before bring up marriage.

"I've chosen several prospects for you..."

Charles sighed. "Mother, I'm not interested right now."

She glared at her son. "Charles, this is important. We are trying to choice your future wife. Someone who will add to your prestige in the community, someone who will support you in your future life. Not like that girl you sent here."

Charles started at his mother as she continued on.

"She was disrespectful, rude and just plain ugly. I was so happy when I heard that she left this house."

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood and looked down at his mother. "Mother, leave."

She appeared confused for a moment. "What did you say?"

"I'm saying that you need to leave."

She looked at her son with a look of complete confusion and anger before she stood. "Very well. Perhaps this was too soon to bring to your attention. We'll talk again soon."

She looked like she wanted to take a step towards him, but instead she turned and walked out the room.

Charles unclenched the fists he had unconsciously made and sat back in his chair, letting out a breath.

His mother had pushed his buttons regarding Becca. What she said was true, she wasn't going to be right for him in the long run. He knew that, but he didn't care.

He missed Becca.

* * *

Charles walked up the drive to his grandmother's home. She had just returned from New York and had requested an audience with him. He couldn't refuse.

He was welcomed into the old house by a butler and lead down the hall to the sitting room. Even from here he could hear the piano playing, which was odd because Charlotte had stopped playing about 10 years ago.

A few notes were missed he noticed, but he knew that his grandmother used to be able to play beautiful music. She had tried to train him herself when he was a child. He knew the notes, but didn't have the talent for it.

The butler walked in and announced him. "Dr. Winchester, Ma'am."

The music continued, but her could hear his grandmother respond. "Show him in." The strength of her spirit hadn't diminished in the time he had been gone.

He walked in and found that his grandmother wasn't the one playing. It was a woman with her back to him, her blonde hair was hanging down her back, ending between her shoulder blades. He could see the pink and white polka dot dress she was wearing as well.

She didn't acknowledge him, just continued to play.

Charles turned his attention to his grandmother, sitting closer to the window rather than the piano.

"Charles! Welcome home!"

Charles smiled and crossed the room, leaning down to kiss his grandmother's cheek. "Grandmother," he said before taking a seat across from her. "It is good to be home."

She smiled, more relaxed than he had seen her in years. He glanced at the woman at the piano. Was this her doing?

"My new companion," she said, drawing Charles' eyes back to her. "A feisty but interesting girl. I am quite fond of her."

Charles smiled. "I'm glad that you have found such company. Where did you meet?"

Suddenly his grandmother's smile took a more knowing look that Charles didn't like one bit. "At your home, of all places."

"At my..." Then the dots began to add up. Freddy saying that Becca had gotten work as a companion, her being out of town, his grandmother just now returning to town, her suddenly having a companion of her own. The picture this was all making could only mean one thing.

"Becca dear," his grandmother said softly. The music stopped. "Would you mind pouring the tea please?"

"Of course Ma'am."

Becca's voice. Charles turned, unable to hide his joy and confusion at the image before him.

The girl was Becca, looking beautiful in that dress that contrasted with her eyes in such a way as to make them pop. She stood and walked over to the table, sitting next to his grandmother. Charles couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She didn't react in anyway to him being there at all. It was as if he didn't exist. She wasn't acting like the woman he had known in Korea, the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Same as always, Ma'am?" Her tone was so polite and formal. He didn't like it.

"Yes dear." He watched as she made his grandmother some tea and couldn't help the way his heart raced when those eyes fell upon him.

"Dr. Winchester?"

Charles found it hard to respond. He didn't like Becca this way. He wanted her to talk to him like she used to, smile like she used to, be herself.

"Doctor?"

Charles blinked, remembering where he was and that they weren't alone. "Just milk, please."

Becca nodded and made the tea. Charles turned his attention back to his grandmother, if nothing else but to take his mind of Becca.

His grandmother was no help at all, smirking as if she had the whole world figured out. He wanted to hate her in this moment, but was too blindsided by Becca's presence to do so.

"Becca is a darling girl. I met her at your home when your mother and I met there to discuss possible prospects for you. She held her own against your mother and I knew then that I liked this girl." She turned and smiled at Becca, who was taking her time making Charles' tea. "Then I heard she was looking for work and wanted a change of scenery. I invited her to come with me to New York as a trial run as a companion for me since I didn't have one. We had a marvelous time, she made me feel young again with her conversations and curiosity. I enjoy every minute of her company."

Becca sat the tea cup on the table next to Charles. Charles couldn't help looking at her and realized why, in the entire span of the conversation, Becca had began to avoid looking at him.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

She stood and straightened, turning to his grandmother. "May I be excused please?"

Charlotte looked up at Becca and nodded. "Of course dear. I'll see you at dinner."

Becca nodded before turning her head slightly towards him, but not completely looking at him. "Good day, Dr. Winchester."

Her voice was calm, but her tear-filled eyes were anything but. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving grandmother and grandson alone.

"She really is a lovely girl," Charlotte said as she took a sip of her tea. She then turned back to Charles. "Speaking of lovely girls..."

Charles froze. This was it. The moment he had been dreading. Now that he knew where Becca was he had to make a case for her. He couldn't marry another woman, not when he wanted Becca as much as he did.

"I know that you have been home only for a short time, but I think that I have found the perfect girl for you to marry."

"Grandmother, if I may be so frank. I don't think that I could marry any woman picked for me, at least not anymore."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with someone else."

There was a time when Charles would have accepted anyone his grandmother would have named. As head of the family, she had final say on such matters. Regardless, he had to try. He had to follow his heart, just this once.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was sure that this girl would be perfect for you."

His grandmother was still smiling, which made no sense given what he had just uttered. She should be yelling, like his own mother would be when she heard about this.

"Who was it that you had in mind?" he asked, out of curiosity.

His grandmother's smile changed, a sweet smile now that Charles found reminded him of Becca, strangely enough.

"I hadn't approached her yet, but I think that the best choice for you would be to marry a woman who is unique, rather than just a carbon copy of your mother. That's why my choice for you is Becca Coals, my companion."


	17. Chapter 17

Becca didn't allow her tears to fall until she was safe in the guest house at the back of the property. Charlotte wanted her to stay in the house, but Becca wanted to somehow distance herself from the family. Staying in the house would make her seem more of a guest than an employee. Charlotte had suggested the guest house instead and Becca had agreed.

The guest house was generic, but the main house would be filled with family photos, reminders of Charles.

After deciding to leave Charles' home, Becca found that finding a job for a woman in 1952 was difficult. She couldn't sew, cook or clean. She never had to do any of that before. She wasn't a nurse, she had no qualifications to teach in this time and she wasn't strong enough to do any of the men's work. Not that it would have mattered in the long run. She was a woman, she wouldn't even have been considered.

It was at her lowest that Charlotte had come forward asking her to be her companion. Although it wasn't a complete break from Charles, Becca took the job and moved out his room and his home.

She sat on the couch and let the tears fall. She didn't have long before it would be time for dinner, but she had to get these emotions out while she could.

Charles was alive, and well, and he was back.

He was shocked to see her, but he didn't say a word to her. He had just stared at her like he didn't understand what he was looking at. He must have been confused because she didn't write him back, but what could she have said? He had made himself very clear.

He cared about her, like a sister. Not as a woman. It hurt, but that was the way it was. She had heard Madam talking to Charles about a possible wife for Charles. She had learned to stay out of the room when the subject came up.

Not that it helped with making Madam like her. The last time Becca had seen Charles' mother, the woman had glared at her like she was a demon out to make her life miserable. She hadn't been back to the house since that day. A woman must have been chosen that Madam didn't approve of, but there was nothing Becca do that would change that.

She took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before standing and walking into the bedroom to change. Charlotte preferred formal dress for dinner, and with her grandson joining, Becca knew that this was not going to be a rare exception.

She couldn't let Charles know how he affected her. Charles would get married to whoever it was Charlotte had chosen and she had to be strong enough to accept that and congratulate him with a true smile.

It was the way he wanted it after all.

* * *

Charles couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his grandmother's mouth.

Marry Becca? His Becca? The one he wanted more than anything in the world?

"You wish for me to marry Becca?" he asked, if nothing more than just to clear his mind.

She smiled wider. "Yes. As I said, I've grown quite fond of the girl. She's smart, kind and can support you in a way no society woman could. Plus," Charlotte's smile changed to a more mischievous look, "Becca can hold her own against my daughter-in-law. That fact alone proved that she would be the best choice for you. She won't make a decision based on what society or your mother would think, she would make the best choice for you."

Charles didn't know what to think. After writing that letter to Becca, telling her that her feelings were not love but more likely a strong companionship towards him instead, he never expected things to turn out like this.

He had wanted to write to her of his feelings originally, but every letter was tossed. Becca was too innocent and new to the feelings she didn't understand. She didn't know what love was. As smart as she was, there was no way she could know what she was feeling unless someone explained it to her.

He had instead written her from a place of logic, hoping that she would see what he saw the same way and understand.

Instead it seemed to cause her pain to even look at him.

Suddenly he wondered if someone had explained it to her, and if so, who? He didn't want to think about it.

"What if Becca refuses such a proposal? You cannot force her into it." The very thought that she would refuse caused a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't even know why he said that out loud.

"No, I can't force her," she said softly. "However, I'm sure if you ask her, she would accept."

Charles took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure she would accept, but he didn't voice those concerns to his grandmother. Let her live in that dream for now. He wished he could join her, in that dream where Becca was his wife.

"Very well, I'll ask her tonight, after dinner."

His grandmother smiled softly and Charles tried to return the smile but found that it was strained. How could he smile when he was sure that his heart was about to be broken?

Becca entered the room a few moments later to announce dinner. Charles turned and found that she had changed and pulled her hair up in a bun. The dress was green and more formal, it wasn't right on Becca. She wasn't this stiff.

His grandmother smiled at Becca and Charles watched as she smiled back, that beautiful real smile that he missed since she had left Korea.

"You look lovely my dear, reminds me of a younger me back in the day," Charlotte said as they were situated at the dining table.

"Thank you Ma'am," Becca said before taking her seat to Charlotte's right, Charles on Charlotte's left.

Dinner was a pleasant yet awkward affair. The food was delicious and he enjoyed the conversation. However, anytime his eyes met Becca's, he was shocked to see that they seemed dull and lifeless. Her smile was the same polite smile she had used on him the first day they met.

When dinner was finally over, they sat and talked for about another hour before Charlotte called and end to the night.

"Charles, would you please walk Becca back to her room?"

Charles seemed confused until Becca chimed in. "It is only across the garden Ma'am. I am sure I can make it on my own. There is no need to trouble Dr. Winchester."

She was staying in the guest house then. She also didn't want to be alone with him, that much he could easily figure out. It hurt to know that they had come so far back from where they were before. He would give anything to go back and never have written that letter, back to before Pierce and Hunnicutt had returned, when it was just the two of them and they were just friends who hadn't realized their feelings were stronger than that.

Had Hunnicutt never said anything, it was possible that Charles would have come to the conclusion that he was in love with Becca on his own. If only whoever had pointed out to Becca that he feelings for him were special hadn't said anything then he would be able to smile at Becca like before, convince himself that she couldn't, wouldn't feel the same about him.

He cursed Hunnicutt every day since and the idiot who had opened up Becca's eyes to the feelings between them. He almost wanted to say it was Margaret who had done it.

"I understand dear, but I would feel better if he accompanied you. You two used to know each other while he was overseas and haven't had a chance to catch up. Why don't you take that time now?"

Becca looked at Charles, her eyes wary. She turned back to his grandmother and smiled. 'Very well Ma'am."

They bid her goodnight and then exited out the back door into the gardens. The sun had set, but there were still lanterns lit in the gardens to light the pathways. It gave the gardens a lover's glow.

"Becca, I..." Charles wasn't sure what to say to the girl. He wanted to tell her everything, admit it all and then take her into his arms, but she had been standoffish all evening and he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"It's alright," she said, her first real words to him all evening. "You don't have to walk with me the whole way. Besides I'm sure that you have a lot on your mind, with the wedding and all."

Charles froze. His grandmother had said that she hadn't approached Becca regarding this, so what was she talking about? "Wedding?"

Becca stopped and looked back at Charles. She looked beautiful in the dim lighting of the gardens, even with that confused look upon her face. "Yes. Charlotte said that when you return she would be ready to start planning your wedding. I'm sure your fiance has been eagerly awaiting your return as well." Becca took a deep breath and looked out across the gardens. "I understand why you wrote that letter now, why you pushed me away. You knew that your grandmother and mother would find you a woman worthy of you. It would have been wrong to accept my feelings when you had another woman you would have to marry back home. Besides, you only saw me as a sister, like Honoria. I was foolish to think otherwise."

Charles took two steps, closing the distance between them and turned her face towards his. Becca was surprised at the anger she saw there, anger she didn't understand.

"Grandmother does want me to marry," he said after several moments of silence. Becca tensed as the pain she thought had faded started anew in her chest. His hand on her chin held her face in place, but even without that she couldn't have looked away from him. "But I haven't asked them woman she wants me to marry yet. I am not engaged."

Becca pushed the relief she felt away. Just because he wasn't engaged yet didn't mean that he would be soon. She forced a smile, trying her hardest to keep her feelings from flowing out of her. It was difficult with him so close. "She's a lucky girl."

"I'm glad that you think so."

Becca kept the smile in place as she then tried to back away from Charles, put some distance between them to calm her racing heart. Instead she found that he had pulled her closer to him. Her soft body pressed up against his firm one. Becca couldn't stop the flush from filling her cheeks at the intimate way he was holding her.

All her senses were overloaded at once. He smelled so good, even better than when he was in Korea. She wanted to touch him with her own hands but found that she couldn't more. His eyes were so intense on her, reminding her of the way he had looked at her in the supply tent. Then tension was the same between them. So strong, so fierce, so intense. It terrified her and yet she wanted to explore it more. She licked her dry lips, drawing his eyes there. For what felt like forever he looked at her lips before slowing looking back up into her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Becca?"

Becca's blood filled with heat at those words. Charles was asking her to marry him. Asking her. Was she dreaming? She hoped not.

"What?"

"Marry me, please."

Becca's heart pounded harder in her chest, her blood boiling hot. She was so confused about this turn of events. She somehow found the strength to push herself out of his arms and moved back from him, her body cooling with every step.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?" That was the only question she could ask. "Surely there are better women for you, once that don't remind you of your sister."

Charles winced at her words. He remembered ever word of that logic filled letter that he regretted ever sending. He wished he could just burn that letter from existence. "You and Honoria are different people," he said firmly. "I'm asking you because..." he faltered. He loved her, that was why but he couldn't get the words out. "...because...my grandmother thinks that we would be a good match and because I agree with her."

That was not what she wanted to hear apparently. Her eyes filled with tears, but the look she gave him was fierce and angry. He had never seen this from Becca before. It was worrisome, and strangely arousing.

"You want to marry me because your grandmother told you to?"

Charles shook his head. "Yes...I mean...no, I..."

She took a deep breath before turning from him. He looked at her back in terror at what she would say. How could have screwed this up?

"I accept."

How could he have... Charles shook his head. She had accepted, but she sounded so angry about it. He took a step towards her but she didn't move.

"Stop!" she said, her voice still fierce. "We will be married per Charlotte's wishes. I owe her a great debt." She turned to him, her eyes still filled with angry tears. "However, this will change nothing about our daily lives. In my time, marriage is something that the government regulates taking personal preferences and tastes and putting together two people of similar values in order to create a nurturing environment for the future child they may chose to have. They live separate lives but reside under the same roof so no one lives alone their entire lives. I'm not exactly sure what marriage life is like in this time, having never experienced it, but I assume it is the same concept only partners are chosen on their own with no government interference. The major difference being that those who marry in this time typically marry because they love each other." She looked at Charles with such anger and pain that he felt it as if it was his own. He had no one to blame but himself for this though. He had written that stupid letter. "I see that won't be the case with us."

Charles could hear the pain in her voice at those words. Everything else had been said with strong conviction, but that last sentence, Becca's pain had flowed out with the words. She still cared about him in some way. Why had he been such a coward before? Why didn't he just tell her how he felt?

He understood now why Becca told him mere seconds before she fled on the bus. This was scary.

"I will allow Honoria and Charlotte to plan the event as I'm unsure how such things go in this time," her voice was back to being strong, although she wasn't looking at him anymore. "They will make it wonderful, I'm sure. Until such time I think it would be best if we did not spend a lot time alone together. If your mother is able to convince Charlotte to change her mind about me and choose someone else more suitable for you before the wedding day, do not hesitate to tell me. I'll step down." She turned from him yet again. "I've already had my heart broken once, I do not wish to have it happen again. Good night Dr. Winchester."

With those words, he watched as Becca ran from him, her shoes being left behind. She must have removed them under the dress so she could take off running the minute she had said her piece. He took a deep breath before taking off after her.

In Korea, he had let her leave him and he hadn't chased after her. He refused to tell her his true feelings after she put her heart out there and he crushed it. Now she was agreeing to what she believed to be a marriage of convenience simply because he was too much of coward to put his heart out there. She thought he was just following his grandmother's request and not because he wanted her. He refused to allow her to continue to believe such a thing.

She had agreed to marry him. She was going to be his. All those repressed feelings came rushing back, pushing him to chase her faster through the garden paths.

He caught up to her just as she reached the door to the guest house. Before she could open the door, he placed both hands on the door, one on each side of her body, trapping her between him and the door.

"What are you doing?" Becca said turning towards him, her eyes filled with anger and pain, tears running down her flushed face.

Charles wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from chasing after her or the way her face was flushed or even knowing that for a year he had been holding back these emotions for her, but he couldn't have stopped himself.

"You are mistaken," he said before he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Charles poured the months of pent up tension, hope, anger, frustration happiness, sadness and mostly desire into that kiss. He was sure that she would push him away, but instead he found that she even joined into the kiss, adding her own emotions into it, her own desires. Her hands came up and rested on his chest before sliding up and around his neck, her body pressing against his.

He groaned before pressing her back against the door, his hands moving down her curves to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer to him, letting her body come into contact with the proof of his desire for her.

She gasped and then pushed him back and away from her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion and desire, the same desire that was sure to be reflected in his own. Her lips were swollen as a result of his kisses, her hair had come loose from the bun and was wavy around her shoulders, her breathing was shallow. He wanted to take her into his arms again but found that even he couldn't move.

"Becca...I..."

She moved so fast that he almost missed it. One second she was right in front of him, the next she was rushing into guest house and slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Becca didn't move from the door, instead sliding to the ground and sitting. She could still feel his body against hers, his lips on hers. She lifted her hand and gently touched her still tingling lips with her shaking hands.

She had agreed to marry him, be his wife, live with him and care for him in all things. What was she thinking? What was he thinking? She was so confused now.

That wasn't a kiss between friends, nor a kiss one would give a sibling. She had seen and read enough in this time to know the difference. That was a passionate kiss between lovers, like something she would have read out of one of Honoria's novels.

She and Charles weren't lovers, but that didn't stop her from wishing that they were. How could he kiss her like that when he said that he was only marrying her because of his grandmother.

He had said she was mistaken...what about? Becca was so confused.

She shook Charles out of her head. It was just a kiss, a kiss that he had forced on her and she was too shocked to pull away from. That was all it was, although her racing heart disagreed.

She stood on shaky legs and walked into her bedroom. She changed into her nightclothes, making a mental note to retrieve her forgotten shoes in the morning, and laid down.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, but she closed her eyes and pushed them away, willing herself into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **They finally kissed! :)**

 **Probably only 1-2 more chapters left of this story, but I do have another Charles story in mind if y'all are interested. Or a Hawkeye one as well. Let me know. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own M*A*S*H. Just the original characters and plot line.**

To say he was surprised when the wedding preparations began the next day was an understatement. Charles was sure that when Becca ran from him that was a clear sign that the whole thing was over.

The date was set and Charles saw very little of Becca or Honoria. Both women were rushing about with his grandmother planning the whole thing. His mother would occasionally join he heard, but from the look on her face when he saw her, she wasn't happy about it.

Charles found himself spending more time with Freddy. Becca's best friend was a great conversationalist and kept Charles on his toes when they played a round of chess. Even so, Charles found himself missing Becca.

Freddy became Charles' best man and even gave him advice on things Charles was unsure about.

Mostly he was unsure about Becca. Her attitude towards him had changed, but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Mostly, she reminded him of when she was scared of Pierce, back in Korea. She was confused too, which he didn't blame her. He had basically told her that he was marrying her satisfy his grandmother, he cared about her like a sister and then he kissed her like he had.

He decided to go and visit her two days before the wedding. He had to sort this all out. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Freddy walked in.

"Hey Charles," he said with a smile. "You mind if I speak with you for a moment?"

Charles nodded and walked into the sitting room. The two sat across from each other and Charles waited. Freddy was still smiling and seemed to be in a good mood, which kept Charles' spirits up. If Freddy had been in upset that would have been worrisome as the man never seemed upset over anything.

"So, it's almost the big day. Never thought I'd witness my best friend getting married in 1953."

"Yes, I'm sure you both thought you would be home by now."

Freddy chuckled. "I'm sure she did. I knew the moment I woke up in the hospital bed and that I wasn't in the right time that it was highly unlikely I would ever see my home again."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Freddy's expression changed to one of confusion. "You mean, she never told you?" Charles shook his head slightly. Freddy chuckled and shook his head. "That silly girl. She always has to make things difficult." He smiled again. "Becca told me how she how she felt about you one night in the hospital. How she loved you and how painful it was because you had rejected her."

Charles was even more confused now. "Rejected her?"

Freddy raised a hand to silence Charles. "I figured it all out now. It was a misunderstanding on both sides due to the cultural differences of our time periods. She thought she had made it clear how she felt when she hugged you and you pushed her away to protect her from you."

Charles remembered that. He had thought it a bit unusual that Becca had hugged him so suddenly, but he hadn't thought anything of it overall.

"Regardless, that same night when she explained her feelings for you to me she mentioned returning home. She knew that a relationship between you would never work if she had to return to 2152. I told her the facts. The chances of us finding a way back from this time period were less than 10%. The technology in this time is just too inferior to recreate the same time displacement that sent us here and, even if we could replicate it, the possibility of sending us back to our own time rather to some other point in human history would always be a risk. We can never return home."

Charles had never felt such relief. Despite Becca's acceptance of his proposal, things were still rocky between them. He always feared that she would return to her own time if the opportunity presented itself, but to know that she couldn't return home at all, never leave him. It just begged the question, if he did tell her of his feelings, would she stay if she did have the choice?

Freddy placed a hand on Charles' shoulder, drawing the older man's concentration back to the conversation at hand. "I remember Becca's face that night when I told her we couldn't return home. She was scared, of course, so was I, but underneath that was happiness. She knew that she didn't have to leave you and it made her happy. I also think that what lead to her depression as well following that conversation was because she believed that you had already rejected her."

Charles didn't know what to think. Knowing that Becca couldn't return home shed a whole new light on everything that had happened. He regretted not telling her how he felt before she left or in the letter after she confessed to him. Even last night when he feared it was already too late he regretted not saying the words. All this pain and suffering he had felt, that she had felt, was because they hadn't understood each other.

Freddy leaned back and took a deep breath. "I do have a serious question to ask you now." His eyes narrowed at the other man. Charles hadn't seen Freddy like this and was a bit concerned.

"Are you marrying her because your grandmother is asking you to, or do you truly love Becca Coals?"

Charles looked at Freddy with new eyes. This man was Becca's best and closest friend, her only link to her life in another time. He cared about her like a sister and was playing the part of the protective older brother. Charles couldn't help it, he laughed.

Freddy blinked in surprise at Charles' laughter before smiling at the man. He didn't understand what was so funny, but Freddy could never frown when someone else was laughing.

"Freddy," Charles said once he calmed down a bit, "I would have changed my grandmother's mind has she asked me to marry anyone other than Becca. I can't live without her. I love her more than I thought possible."

Freddy laughed. "That's good to know." Then Freddy looked away with a blush on her face. "Now, I kinda have another serious question to ask you...regarding your sister, Honoria?"

* * *

Becca couldn't believe that today was her wedding day. She had barely seen Charles in the last several months as she was forced to run all over the place for dress fittings, menu tastings, picking décor, picking musicians and so many other things that made her head hurt. It made her long for the simple ceremony of 2152. You just signed some paperwork and you were married. There was a small party of your closest friends with food provided by the government. This whole business seemed...insane.

However, she couldn't deny that her dress was beautiful. She had chosen it after hours of trying on dresses picked out by Honoria and Charlotte, even one picked by Evelyn, which is what Charles' mother wanted her to call her now.

It was only after all those hours that she finally was able to see this dress, hiding behind so many others, like it had been abandoned there. It was long and simple, no sequins or sparkles of any kind. It just looked like a long, white dress. The sleeves were the only part with any kind of design on the lace.

It took forever to put on, with probably a million buttons down the back. Honoria had been chuckling saying something about Charles that Becca didn't fully understand. Something about ripping...

Becca looked up at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Today was the day she was marrying Charles. While that thought alone was enough to make her happy, she was still confused. Why did Charles allow them to get this far? She wasn't sure what he was thinking about or what all was going on in his head. The lack of time the two of them had spent together made it more difficult for her to figure out his thoughts as well.

She still didn't understand what he had meant by her being mistaken, or why he had kissed her.

It was then she noticed the knapsack that was hiding underneath the bed. She had forgotten about stashing it there when she moved into the guest house.

She walked over and pulled it out. It was like a relic from a time long since gone. She smiled as she opened it and found all her future world treasures. She pulled out the wrinkled Walker's Ninth Symphony sheet music, the crushed empty box of Molly Moo's Cakes and the history book of Korea.

She flipped open the book and found Colonel Potter's picture instantly. The same picture that had provided the proof that she was from the future. She smiled as that picture was now one of the past. She flipped through a few more pages when she got to the last one.

Normally this would be a blank page, but someone had written on it. It was an illegal action to write in public books in 2152, but not so in 1985, which this note was dated at the top. That meant that this history book had been in the archives for many years.

She started to read the note when her eyes widened in shock. She stood, holding the book in her hand as she continued to read, the sheet music, knapsack and empty treat box falling to the ground unnoticed.

As she read her heart began to pound and her hands started to shake. As she read the last line she looked up at herself in the mirror and smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Becca turned. It was Honoria looking at her with a huge smile.

"It's time."

* * *

Charles was nervous when the doors opened and the music started. He looked out into the crowd and found Pierce and his father, Margaret and the Hunnicutts. He couldn't stop himself from inviting them to this event.

He looked at BJ with wide eyes, but the other man just smiled and nodded, as if confirming that everything was going to be alright.

Charles had explained in his letter to BJ that Becca couldn't return home to her time, that she and Freddy were both stuck here. He explained the mess he had made regarding everything and how ever opportunity to talk to Becca privately had been thwarted by unforeseen circumstances.

BJ's reply had lifted Charles' spirits. BJ had let him know that if Becca couldn't return home, then perhaps she was meant to remain her all of her days anyway, that perhaps she was meant to be with him and this was all playing out as it should. He said that if Becca didn't want to marry him on some level she would have refused his proposal rather than accept it blindly.

"Becca is a smart girl," BJ had written. "She would never just do what someone told her to do unless it was something she wanted or needed."

Those words gave Charles hope and reason to smile this day. Then he saw her and the rest of the world faded away.

Charles had always thought Becca was beautiful, but today she was a vision in white. The simple dress was extraordinarily beautiful on her. She was smiling and it was her true smile. Before he knew it, she was standing next to him and he had taken her hand in his own.

She looked at him confused but he just smiled at her instead. They turned to the priest and the ceremony took place.

Becca would have found the entire ceremony fascinating if it weren't for the hand holding her own. The feel of Charles hand in her own brought back the memory of the last moment they had been alone together.

His hands had caressed her body, causing reactions she didn't understand but wanted more of. His lips on hers were passionate and dominating, but not threatening. His body against hers was firm and molded her own perfectly against his.

Before Becca knew it she heard her own voice speak her vows. It was like she was having an out of body experience, but a good one. She was in shock that this was all happening when just a few months ago she thought that she would never have Charles.

The priest pronounced them husband and wife and it hit Becca then as Charles placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

They were married now. Charles belonged to her.

* * *

The reception was filled with lots of dancing and smiling faces, Becca's the brightest in the room, at least to Charles.

She was his wife now. She was his. Becca Winchester, his wife. He couldn't believe it. How had it come to this so quickly?

"You seem happy."

Charles turned to the voice to see his mother standing next to him, not smiling, but watching his bride as she spoke with Hunnicutt's wife, Peg.

"It is my wedding day," he replied. "I should be happy on this day."

She sighed. "You should be married to a woman who will help you when you go to society dinners and functions, a woman who presence in Boston already means something, not some poor displaced woman looking for a way up in the world."

Charles took the drink his mother was holding out of her hands, drawing her attention to her son's rather angry eyes.

"Mother," his voice was deathly calm, "Becca is my wife now. Even if you and Grandmother had tried to get me to marry someone else, it would still be Becca. Either you learn to accept her or you will no longer be welcome in my home. Do I make myself perfectly clear?'

He had unnerved her, Charles could tell in the way her eyes had widened and the slight tremble in her shoulders. She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded.

Charles nodded. "Good." He turned back to the room, calming as he laid eyes on Becca. It still amazed him how much her presence affected his moods. She was talking with Pierce and Hunnicutt now, but he didn't feel that same jealousy he once did. Becca wasn't going to leave him, not now or ever.

He wondered about their conversation though because Becca suddenly looked confused and then Pierce laughed. She smiled at him, but she still looked confused. It didn't help that BJ was basically shaking his head at Pierce in that moment as well.

Charles shrugged to himself. It didn't matter to him. Becca was his wife, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Tonight was going to be interesting indeed.


	19. Chapter 19 Clean

**I don't own M*A*S*H.**

 **This is the last chapter, however, this is the cleaner chapter. If you would like a dirtier version please go to the next chapter for that. Same chapter, just with more details.**

Finally, the party was over and Becca and Charles were alone in his house.

Freddy had decided to stay in the guest house at Charlotte's tonight to give the two of them some privacy he felt that they needed.

While privacy was needed, it wasn't for the reasons Freddy probably thought it was, although Charles did need to address that as well.

Becca still didn't know of his feelings for her and he needed to tell her.

However, not that there were no other people around them, Charles felt awkward, like a teenager. It seemed as thought Becca did that to him a lot.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. She was still wearing her dress, but had removed the veil and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. "What do married couples in this time do on their first night after being wed?"

She had to ask, in that same innocent tone she had used to ask him the meaning of seduce all those months ago. That same tone that still filled him with desire and made him want to corrupt her.

He cleared his throat. "What do they do in 2152?"

Becca looked at him with a confused look on her face, but answered him all the same. "If we had been married in 2152, the first night we would have spent moving into our new government issued cohabitation home. We would eat our first meal together in solitude and then spend the evening reading or talking before going to our separate bedrooms. Is it the same in 1953?"

Charles blinked at the completely innocent marriage she had told him. That was not going to be their marriage, not one bit. He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "Not in the slightest," he responded before covering her lips with his own and lifting her into his arms.

He worshiped her that night in a way he had always wanted to. "Becca, I love you," he said moments before they became one for the first time. They rose and fell together, causing Charles to fall next to Becca to keep from crushing her beneath his own body. He pulled her into his arms and he looked down at her. She had passed out into slumber, the activities of the day followed by what had just happened taking all her energy.

He smiled before covering them with a nearby blanket and holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Charles awoke the next day in bed alone. He sat up slowly, his muscles aching at the motion as he did so. He hadn't had a night that intense in all his adult years and his body wasn't used to it. He looked around for Becca when he heard the shower running.

He smiled before laying back down to relax. She was still there, he hadn't scared her away.

A few minutes later the shower shut off and Becca exited the bathroom wearing his robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Good morning," he said, watching as she jumped, startled. She turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning." She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed, that same inquisitive look upon her face that she always had when she had a question.

"What is it, Becca?" he asked in a relaxed tone. He hadn't felt so good in a long time.

"Last night...I...we..."

Charles smiled before sitting up and pulling Becca in for a soft kiss. "We made love," he said looking deep into her eyes. Becca relaxed as she looked back at him, but her eyes were still curious.

"Could we...do that again tonight?"

Charles watched the blush fill Becca's cheeks. She was just too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed, his body covering hers. Now that he had her, he couldn't get enough.

"We don't have to wait until tonight if you don't want to."

Becca smiled a new seductive smile he had never seen from her before as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Charles' neck. "Waiting wouldn't be ideal," she said before kissing him.

* * *

The next few days didn't see Becca and Charles leaving the bedroom much. Although she had recently been a virgin, Charles was surprised to find that Becca had a sexual appetite that was unending, but he didn't mind. He had held back from her for far too long to stop himself now.

Finally, Charles told Becca that they needed to take a break. "You must rest from this for a bit," he said even as he pressed her down into the mattress again.

Three hours later, Charles finally convinced Becca that a break was needed and convinced her to have dinner on the back porch overlooking the small amount of land the house sat upon.

After they ate, Becca looked up at Charles with a smile but he shook his head.

"No, we need to rest."

Becca laughed. "I know, I know. I just didn't expect this when I landed in Korea last year. I figured I'd be back in 2152 by now, but I'm happy I'm not."

Charles smiled. "Me too."

Becca jumped up. "I have something I want to show you," she said suddenly. "I meant to show it to you before but we...well got distracted."

Charles chuckled. "Distracted?"

She blushed and he chuckled again. She was still so innocent in some ways.

"I'll be right back," she said before rushing back into the house returning only a few minutes later.

Charles was surprised to find that she had brought the history book she had had on her when she landed in Korea. He looked up at his wife as she sat back down next to him and opened the book to the very last page.

"Look."

Charles looked down at the page, his eyes widening slightly at the first line. He turned to Becca with shock in his eyes before turning back and reading the rest.

 _Dear Becca,_

 _How strange it is to be writing a letter to oneself. However, this letter was read by me before and so I must write it now._

 _If memory serves, you've discovered this letter moments before you are to walk down the aisle to marry Charles, a man you fear doesn't love you as you do him._

 _Think back to all the moments he protected you from your fears in Korea. He was protecting you from much more than that as well, he was protecting you from himself._

 _You don't know how much restraint it took for him to pull away from you when you hugged him in Korea. He wanted you, but his own honor forced him to acknowledge that you would have to return home. His anger in the supply tent was not directed at you, but at himself. Sexual tension can do that to a man, make him act crazy. Remember that kiss the night he proposed? I know that you still think about it. That was just a fraction of the feeling he has for you._

 _My point is that you don't have the whole story yet. After tonight, you will start to understand more._

 _You should know that both you and Freddy were always meant to come to 1952. You have no reason to fear that you or he will make a mistake because what will happen was always meant to happen._

 _This book is what got you started on your journey and this book is what will end it. You and Charles will have a happy life together. Take it from a trusted source._

 _Love always,_

 _Becca Winchester._

 _August 25, 1985_

 _P.S._

 _Tell him to rip the dress. You'll know when. Believe me, it will be worth losing that dress._

Charles looked up at Becca and found her smiling. "I guess I was never supposed to get home in the first place."

Charles closed the book and stood, pulling Becca up into his arms. "You were always meant to be with me."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Becca Winchester."

She smiled that smile she used only for him.

"I love you, Charles Winchester."

 **THE END**


	20. Chapter 19 Not So Clean

**The dirtier chapter.**

 **Please keep in mind that I'm not very good at writing these types of scenes, but I hope that you enjoy anyways. :)**

Finally, the party was over and Becca and Charles were alone in his house.

Freddy had decided to stay in the guest house at Charlotte's tonight to give the two of them some privacy he felt that they needed.

While privacy was needed, it wasn't for the reasons Freddy probably thought it was, although Charles did need to address that as well.

Becca still didn't know of his feelings for her and he needed to tell her.

However, now that there were no other people around them, Charles felt awkward, like a teenager. It seemed as thought Becca did that to him a lot.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. She was still wearing her dress, but had removed the veil and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. "What do married couples in this time do on their first night after being wed?"

She had to ask, in that same innocent tone she had used to ask him the meaning of seduce all those months ago. That same tone that still filled him with desire and made him want to corrupt her.

He cleared his throat. "What do they do in 2152?"

Becca looked at him with a confused look on her face, but answered him all the same. "If we had been married in 2152, the first night we would have spent moving into our new government issued cohabitation home. We would eat our first meal together in solitude and then spend the evening reading or talking before going to our separate bedrooms. Is it the same in 1953?"

Charles blinked at the completely innocent marriage she had told him. That was not going to be their marriage, not one bit. He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "Not in the slightest," he responded before covering her lips with his own and lifting her into his arms.

He laid her out on the bed, never breaking the kiss as he covered her body with his own, midful not to scare her or crush her with his much larger body.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, hoping she wasn't terrified of him. Her own eyes were filled with lust, desire, love and curiosity, but no fear.

She lifted her hands and gently touched his face, smiling at him in that smile he had missed for so long. "Charles..."

Her kissed her again, trying to take it slowly so she could adjust to what was going on. Becca was a quick study it seemed and before he knew it he was on his back and she was covering his body with her own.

He didn't waste the opportunity and stated to undo the millions of buttons on the back of the dress. She broke the kiss and started dropping brief kisses down his neck, making it more difficult for him to undo the buttons as he concentrated on what she was doing.

"Just rip it, Charles," she whispered in a seductive tone he had never heard from her before. His body flooded with heat and he did just that, ripping the dress from her body. Buttons flew about the room but neither cared about it.

He touched her back, feeling the silky smooth texture of the silk slip underneath. It felt so good to be touching her. He flipped them so he was back on top and pulled the rest of the dress from her body, leaving her in just her stockings and the slip. Her hair fanned out on his bedspread and damned if that wasn't a seductive sight. He covered her again, her hands removing his jacket before working off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his pants.

Her hands explored his body as did his. She was so soft under his hands, so smooth and perfect. He didn't want to wait, knew he had to take it slow. This was all new to her and he didn't want to overwhelm her all at once.

Then her hand brushed over the front of his pants. She gasped, he groaned before grabbing both her wrists and moving her hands to be trapped above her head against the bed.

"Becca," he whispered softly. "If you touch me there I won't last much longer."

That innocent tilt of her head, those inquisitive eyes. "What do you mean?"

She was so innocent, his blood heated as he thought that no other man had been this close to her before, held her like this, touched her. He kissed her again before moving one of his hands down her body before touching her in her most intimate of places. Her whole body arched against his at the touch, her silk covered breasts pressing against his naked chest. She cried out in both pleasure and shock.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her collarbone. "Did you like that my little time-traveler?"

Becca didn't get a chance to respond before his fingers began to move against her slowly. He took pleasure in each moan and cry that she made at his touch. Her hips moved against his fingers. He hadn't touched her directly yet, but she was still responding to everything he was doing.

He released her arms, but she still kept them above her head, as if she hadn't realized she was free. He leaned down and took a silk covered nipple into his mouth and listened as Becca cried out his name.

He wasn't going to last if she did that too many times, but he couldn't help himself from trying. He moved her panties aside and slipped one finger into her body. Again, her body arched against his, pressing her breasts against him as if she was trying to melt their bodies together. "Charles!"

How he wanted to just remove the rest of their clothes and connect them, but he knew he had to take it slower. He didn't want to hurt her.

Using his fingers, he stroked her body the way he wanted to do so with his own. He listened to every moan and cry she made as he touched her. He stretched her to prepare her for him while taking her to pleasures she hadn't known before. Her hips were moving on their own, her voice was crying out his name. She was getting close, but he wanted to be with her when she tumbled over the edge for the first time. Gently, he removed his hand from her and heard her cry of frustration as he did so.

He removed the rest of his clothes and covered her body, to desperate now to feel her to bother removing the rest of hers.

He cradled himself between her legs, kissing her deeply as he did, feeling her legs wrapping around him. He pulled back and looked deeply into her passion-filled eyes. "Becca," he said softly. "I love you."

Her eyes widened at his words, but before she could respond he thrust forward and connected them intimately. She tensed at the new sensation, her legs tightening around him and her hands gripping his shoulders. Tears even fell from her eyes.

It took all his strength not to move as he waited her for her body to adjust to these new feelings. He whispered her name and that he loved her as her body began to relax. Then her hips moved and Charles couldn't stop himself from moving anymore.

He started slowly, moving within her body in a gentle rhythm, listening to her encouraging gasps and cries. She felt so good that he knew that he wouldn't last too much longer. He had wanted her too much for too long.

He began to move faster, gradually picking up speed, trying to extend the moment for as long as he could.

"Charles, I..." she said before she fell back into gasps and moans.

"I know, " he said with a groan. "Me too."

Her body was tightening around him, her legs wrapping around him tighter before her entire body shuttered as she fell apart, crying out his name. He managed to hold back a few more seconds, enjoying the feel of her, before he thrust deep inside her and lost himself there while whispering her name. He collapsed upon her chest with just enough strength to hold himself up so he didn't crush her body beneath his own.

He listened as their breathing slowed as they came back to reality together. He moved next to Becca, pulling her in close to him. He looked down at her and found that she had passed out into slumber, the activities of the day combined with what had just happened taking all her energy.

He smiled before covering them with a nearby blanket and holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Charles awoke the next day in bed alone. He sat up slowly, his muscles aching at the motion as he did so. He hadn't had a night that intense in all his adult years and his body wasn't used to it. He looked around for Becca when he heard the shower running.

He smiled before laying back down to relax. She was still there, he hadn't scared her away.

A few minutes later the shower shut off and Becca exited the bathroom wearing his robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Good morning," he said, watching as she jumped, startled. She turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning." She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed, that same inquisitive look upon her face that she always had when she had a question.

"What is it, Becca?" he asked in a relaxed tone. He hadn't felt so good in a long time.

"Last night...I...we..."

Charles smiled before sitting up and pulling Becca in for a soft kiss. "We made love," he said looking deep into her eyes. Becca relaxed as she looked back at him, but her eyes were still curious.

"Could we...do that again tonight?"

Charles watched the blush fill Becca's cheeks. She was just too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed, his body covering hers. Now that he had her, he couldn't get enough.

"We don't have to wait until tonight if you don't want to."

Becca smiled a new seductive smile he had never seen from her before as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Charles' neck. "Waiting wouldn't be ideal," she said before kissing him.

* * *

The next few days didn't see Becca and Charles leaving the bedroom much. Although she had recently been a virgin, Charles was surprised to find that Becca had a sexual appetite that was unending, but he didn't mind. He had held back from her for far too long to stop himself now.

Finally, Charles told Becca that they needed to take a break. "You must rest from this for a bit," he said even as he pressed her down into the mattress again.

Three hours later, Charles finally convinced Becca that a break was needed and convinced her to have dinner on the back porch overlooking the small amount of land the house sat upon.

After they ate, Becca looked up at Charles with a smile but he shook his head.

"No, we need to rest."

Becca laughed. "I know, I know. I just didn't expect this when I landed in Korea last year. I figured I'd be back in 2152 by now, but I'm happy I'm not."

Charles smiled. "Me too."

Becca jumped up. "I have something I want to show you," she said suddenly. "I meant to show it to you before but we...well got distracted."

Charles chuckled. "Distracted?"

She blushed and he chuckled again. She was still so innocent in some ways.

"I'll be right back," she said before rushing back into the house returning only a few minutes later.

Charles was surprised to find that she had brought the history book she had had on her when she landed in Korea. He looked up at his wife as she sat back down next to him and opened the book to the very last page.

"Look."

Charles looked down at the page, his eyes widening slightly at the first line. He turned to Becca with shock in his eyes before turning back and reading the rest.

 _Dear Becca,_

 _How strange it is to be writing a letter to oneself. However, this letter was read by me before and so I must write it now._

 _If memory serves, you've discovered this letter moments before you are to walk down the aisle to marry Charles, a man you fear doesn't love you as you do him._

 _Think back to all the moments he protected you from your fears in Korea. He was protecting you from much more than that as well, he was protecting you from himself._

 _You don't know how much restraint it took for him to pull away from you when you hugged him in Korea. He wanted you, but his own honor forced him to acknowledge that you would have to return home. His anger in the supply tent was not directed at you, but at himself. Sexual tension can do that to a man, make him act crazy. Remember that kiss the night he proposed? I know that you still think about it. That was just a fraction of the feeling he has for you._

 _My point is that you don't have the whole story yet. After tonight, you will start to understand more._

 _You should know that both you and Freddy were always meant to come to 1952. You have no reason to fear that you or he will make a mistake because what will happen was always meant to happen._

 _This book is what got you started on your journey and this book is what will end it. You and Charles will have a happy life together. Take it from a trusted source._

 _Love always,_

 _Becca Winchester._

 _August 25, 1985_

 _P.S._

 _Tell him to rip the dress. You'll know when. Believe me, it will be worth losing that dress._

Charles looked up at Becca and found her smiling. "I guess I was never supposed to get home in the first place."

Charles closed the book and stood, pulling Becca up into his arms. "You were always meant to be with me."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Becca Winchester."

She smiled that smile she used only for him.

"I love you, Charles Winchester."

 **THE END**


	21. End at the Beginning

**I had this thought after I thought I was finished with this story. Turns out I had one more short little blip for it that I had to share.**

 **Don't own M*A*S*H.**

 _Year 2152_  
Jen loved being a World Order historian.

She was able to go through ever piece of human history is all it's detail at any point in any day. It was actually helpful to the schools and to the government when debates came in the council. She just loved it.

She smiled as she picked up a book that had once resided in her personal library when she was a child. According to her mother, it had been passed down through the generations with strict instructions that it could never be sold or donated.

Honestly it seemed silly. It was just an old history book on a country that no longer existed. What was the point of it?

She sat it aside and went back to what she had been working on originally.

As very little people actually visited the Library, Jen had days to work on anything she wanted. It made her proficient in a great many things.

Today, she was learning more about genealogy and was mapping family trees. She found it interesting to learn who she was related to going back in time and what her name had changed to over the years.

She was stuck however with one of her descendants.

Becca Winchester.

She could track Charles Winchester back and could even track his sister Honoria as well a bit. Then she seemed to have the same problem with Honoria's husband, Freddy Wills.

Freddy Wills?

Jen took a step back as she looked at that name. It was very familiar. She turned to the computer next to her and started looking for some pictures.

First she pulled up Freddy Wills, famous scientist who was currently working with Becca Coals to create time windows to help those with memory problems and advanced brain deterioration. The picture showed Freddy and Becca standing side by side as they were awarded the grant to start their research.

That was the easy part.

Jen then started on the long journey looking for pictures from the past. Luckily she knew wedding dates and looked for the photo from Freddy and Honoria Wills wedding day. She laughed at the thought that she might distantly be related to the famous scientist Freddy Wills.

The hours flew by while Jen kept searching. As she was waiting for a new picture to load she heard a voice.

"Excuse me?"

Jen looked up into the forest green eyes of Becca Coals. She blinked a couple times before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Yes?"

Becca smiled. "I'm looking for a book about a region once called..." she looked through her paperwork, "...Korea. Do you have anything on that available?"

Jen nodded. "Yes we do actually." Normally, Jen hated being one of those people that hurried through their job, but she just wasn't interested in looking for an old book on Korea.

She nearly laughed when she saw the book lying behind her on the table was called "Korean History through 1987" It was fate! She grabbed the book with a wide smile and handed it to Becca.

"Here you go."

Becca took the book with a smile. "Thanks. I'll bring it back in two weeks?"

"You got it. Take out a lot of books?"

Becca shrugged. "I'm not a historian, but I do like being prepared."

Jen watched as Becca walked out the door, waving back at the historian. Once the doors were closed did Jen turn back to the screen and blinked.

There was her descendants, Charles Winchester, in a tuxedo standing next to his sister, Honoria, who was dressed in a wedding dress in a home library of all places.

However, Jen's eyes were focused on the other two people in the picture.

The first was Freddy Wills. He looked just like the Freddy Wills of this time. Every detail was exact. He even had a dimple in his right cheek when he smiled.

Becca Winchester was also a ringer for Becca Coals, the same hair length and smile. Although the picture wasn't in color, Jen was sure that if it was the coloring would be the same as well. The big difference between Becca Winchester and Becca Coals was that Becca Winchester was pregnant.

Jen heard the chimes then, meaning that the day was over. She sighed, wishing she could keep working, but it was against the law to work past ending time.

She stood and began gathering her things. She frowned as she realized that the history book was missing. She turned around and started looking all around her desk. She sighed as she tried to remember where she had put that book.

Becca Coals!

She had given the book to Becca. Jen groaned at her idiotic mistake. She had given a family heirloom to a complete stranger.

She shook her head as she shut down her computer, the pictures of Becca Coals and Becca Winchester disappearing.

"It'll be alright," Jen said to herself as she walked out the door. "Becca Coals has a good reputation of returning books. It's not like she's going to disappear with a history book."


End file.
